The life of a halfbreed
by secerts-behind-my-eyes
Summary: My name is Jasmine. I live with my godfather Remus and Sister Emily. I start hogwarts as a 3rd year and my life is about to be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The stars have told us a lot over time. If you look for the right patterns they tell the stories of when the gods and goddess of Olympia ruled and when earth, the heavens and hell below were their roaming grounds. The adventures they told are still there for all to see and learn from their mistakes. They tell some people how to return home from a long journey by following the North Star. Some even believed that if you follow the patterns carefully that you could tell what the future holds. Though today most people only use the stars they mean for me. My whole family's history is in it and the future of us are too.

"Jasmine are you up here still? It's getting late and we have to be up early tomorrow."

That would be my sister Emily and my name is obliviously Jasmine. My full name is Jasmine Shaw Black. I am 5' 4 with long black hair that I usually have streak of color in. My eyes are a light grey with speckles of Turquoise in them. My sister Emily is 4'4 with light brown hair and Blue eyes with Purple speckled in them. My parents are Cindy Talcomb and Sirius Black. I am 13 years old while my sister Emily Marie Black is 11. My mother died in child birth with Emily when I was 2. I use to have an older brother Zack but I don't really know what happened to him. My Father is a Wizard but my mother was a fairy queen. Of course I do not live with my Father for he is a murder of 12 muggles and in the wizard prison Azkaban. So we live with our Godfather Remus Lupin. We live in a decent sized house in the country and I wouldn't have it any other way. Remus has been an amazing father to us while always making sure we had what we needed before himself. The only thing that annoys me about him is he won't let me or Emily help out money wise. Its not a big deal to us to buy him a better home or that but he claims we are the best gifts he could ask for. He also claimed this was the perfect place for him during his time of the month. We usually go where ever Like sometime we go to our palace. Of course being Princesses means we do have a castle. I won't take over the throne till I get my wings. And yes some aren't thrilled with me being half witch because they usually try to stay out of wizard problems. No I do not have wings yet. I should be getting those around my 14th birthday so I got another year lucky me. Sometimes we go to our uncle serves house even. Yes Serves Snape is my uncle but not by blood, We just seem to get along well with him. Most of the time we go to Hogwarts and stay in our rooms by professor Dumbledore's office. I'm home schooled for now.

Me and Emily are well a secret to the world. We are vary powerful because of our Fairy Magic in us to a point where we can apparate by ourselves and do Magic without a wand. We can even control the elements on our own but we haven't been at the palace long enough for us to start training. Lucky us though we can start Hogwarts this year because Remus will be a teacher there this year so whose gone to not only teach me but Emily too? I guess they really don't want us known to the world yet but they have always said it was because Voldemort would want our power but I just have a feeling its more than that they aren't telling us but oh well ill find out sometime soon I guess. Supposedly we get to start our element training while we are at Hogwarts to finally. If only the Council saw things our way. Of course when my mother passed away the council took over and will continue to till I am ready to take over. But me and Emily do have finally say in all at least. As I've mentioned they really don't like wizards. They just seemed in the past to think they were better than all species of life. Even then, they seem to hold grudges in my opinion I mean can't we all just get along? Even though they don't like wizards we are not the first half breeds with wizards but first in the last 100 or so. At lest they do accept some wizards like Albus Dumbledore. Wizards who in other words prove they are truly good and do mean no harm to not only fairies but to all in general. I think this may be a reason why we are allowed to go to Hogwarts too sometimes. Not that they don't like Remus its just the werewolf part isn't vary easy to explain.

Though when Pandora's box was opened it let out all the evil into the world along with hope so of course there are evil in us too. It may seem funny but there were death eaters that were fairies long ago when Tom Riddle was at his greatest height last time. It may seem funny but as I said me and Emily start our training on the Elements soon that means there are other fairies who can do it too they just only have one. But enough about fairy history lets move on with my life. I start Hogwarts in a week and I'm excited as can be.

"Emily im just looking at the stars the patterns have changed which means something is coming. I think we need to go see the council and Albus." I finally sat up pointing to her and started to slide over to get down from the roof.

"Jazz we can go in the morning then and stay there for a few days. Remus did our school shopping already. Just get to bed. Good night"

Miss. Cranky, fine. Maybe I can talk to Remus before bed a bit. "Remus are you still down here?"

"Yes of course Jasmine is everything okay?"

" Ya its just something's going to happen soon. I just wanted to see if you knew what was happening."

Remus looked up with a startled expression then did a long sigh and put his head in one of his hands shaking his head mumbling about who knows what. " Emily I know your listening why don't you come out here." Emily came out from around the corner with a small smile on her face and a mumbled apology.

"Girls please Understand and remember that not everything is as it seems. There is always another side to a story so please listen carefully. Your Dad, Sirius, and I were best friends with James potter in our Hogwarts days. When We got out Voldemort was starting to gain more and more power fast. Eventually James Married someone named Lilly Evans and they had a Son Named Harry Potter. Your Father and Cindy Talcomb got married right out of school and Had Zack a year Later. When the potters were attack by Voldemort that night Everyone Blamed Sirius For giving away their location But they forgot that Sirius and I were not the only secret keepers. There was another that was our friend, Peter Pettigrew. Everyone assumed it was Sirius Because Sirius Family comes from a long line of devoted witches and wizards to the dark arts. When your dad heard what happened he went directly to Peter because we heard he was around some eaters lately. But Sirius when Sirius found him he was knocked unconscious and Peter took his wand and killed 12 muggles. Then he cut of one of his fingers and disappeared so they'd think he killed them too. Sirius has been in prison for 12 years for a crime he didn't commit. He would never kill his friend."

Emily sat there in deep though about everything we were told. Aboustle silence was all you would hear from us for 10 minutes with us all in thought. Till Emily broke the silence. "But Remus if Dad is innocent can we see him and talk to him about this?" "well that's also the other reason why I'm telling you this all now.2 weeks ago your dad somehow escaped from Prison. I don't know how before you ask and I didn't know he was planning on it. I'm not goanna lie though. I will not be surprised if he tries to see you before school starts. That is though up to you if you talk to him and give a listen. I'll see you girls in the morning it's getting late. Goodnight." Remus walked out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.

"Jasmine what do you think of this?" Emily got up and sat next to on the couch and looked at me with confusion all over her face. "well it does make a lot of sense. We can ask Niki tomorrow for advice till then lets assume this is true. Something is coming and he is correct that every side has 2 stories but it is up to us to decide which story we want to believe. Either dad is innocent or Guilty. But even then I think he's innocent. I'm gone to sleep Emily. Good night." Lots to think of. One more look at the stars then I got into bed and went into a dream filled sleep of green lights and I'm assuming faces of all the people Remus told us about.

The next day I woke up to the nice hot on my face. I walked over to the shower and let the water hit my face. After a bit I started playing with the droplets. At least I'm getting better its just controlling it with strong emotions I can't do well or large amounts either. When I went downstairs to my surprise I heard another familiar male voice "…..I can't believe you told them, you should have waited."

"well if I did then they wouldn't know the truth and be thrown into it with the prophet announcing it all everyday. But then again I know you love playing the father role….."

"SERVES! What are you doing here! I thought we weren't seeing you for 2 weeks till we go to Hogwarts!" I was running in behind Emily to hug him. "Well I figured I'd see and make sure you had everything for school. So I guess I'm just visiting before you leave. And see if someone can give this owl a new home." He pulled up an owl cage on the table with a medium sized black owl with bright blue eyes. "Oh serves he's so pretty Jasmine we need to name him well! THANK YOU!" Remus looked a little excited at the owl. "Well I say we name him roger."

"Jasmine that's way to random and stupid. But yet he seems to like it? Oh well roger come up to my room and visit it."

Serves looked up and smiled "Well I guess I'll see you girls in 2 weeks have fun." With shouted byes he left.

"Remus do you think he'd be upset if we didn't get into slytherin?" Remus looked up startled but with a soft smile on his face. " I think he would get over it quickly for you guys. Get into the house you're meant to be not just because you're worried about what someone will think."

I gave Remus a small smile and went upstairs to get my trunk for school. I came down to see roger flying around Emily like mad with her on her trunk. "Remus, I can't for Roger to see Hogwarts! He will love it!"

" EMILY AND JASMINE TIME TO GO!" We both ran into the living room where Remus made our luggage appear where it needed to be till we go to our rooms. "Everyone grab the portkey and ill see you in a few days. 3-2-1" then I felt the familiar tug at my navel pulling me into another world.


	2. Chapter 2 End of normal for us

When I looked up I saw it in front of me I saw my home away from home away from from home. Confussing right? Now think of Hogwarts. Now think of it twice the size. The only difference is it's a very light place with many windows that lets in lots of sun shine. All over you'd find paintings from portraits of the royal family's to Famous Muggle artist like Monet to even things Emily painted at school. Then there are candles all over and chandlers and stain glass windows too. There are hundreds and hundreds of rooms from of course our bedrooms to the kitchen to the dinning rooms to even the throne rooms. If you'd look around too there are even statues and vases its like a giant museum in here.

When we walked in Remus walked us to our rooms and hugged us goodbye. "I need to make a run before tonight. I'll come get you guys in a few days. If you want to stay longer let me know " "Bye Remus!" we both kept waving till we saw him disappear. "Well Jasmine as much as I'd like us to stand here we need to get to the meeting about school for us. Come on maybe Albus will be here." Emily walked over to the closet and was picking out a dress with her tiara. "Ya okay, I guess I'll meet you down there." I walked in to my room and closed my eyes and when I opened them and looked down I was ready. See when we usually visit we wear traditional clothes. I had one a Strapless Light blue dress with shear lace over the bottom that flew out behind me to the floor. I had on a blue Necklace my mother left me with my tiara on my head. My hair went down in curls all over with a little of the top kept up. I even had some blue streaks in my hair. Emily had on a purple dress with sleeves that went just above her knees too with lace flowing behind to the floor like myn. She had a choker necklace and her tiara on and her hair was down with vary loose curls. "Come on Jasmine I think we are late for the meeting."

Of course we never get a minute to relax because when we come it's not often enough. So of course more meetings then. After a few minutes of running we stopped to get our breath. "Ready Emily?", Emily looked up at me and nodded then opened the doors. We walked in to the head of the table where everyone stood and bowed and sat down after we did. "Alright hello everyone did we miss much?"

A tall Fairy Names Roland Stood up. "Well we have a visit with Albus in a bit. Niki Saw something she'd like to discuss with us all. We would also like to discuss you two going to Hogwarts and protection and training."

Emily looked up and smiled" Alright well I believe Jasmine saw the same in the stars and I have too and AH Albus nice to see you." At that moment the old man with a white beard walked in with that twinkles in his blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses. "I'm sorry if I'm late I had a hold up but no troubles. I believe I am here to discuss Miss Black and Miss. Blacks starting Hogwarts in the fall and security measures am I correct?" Smile smiled a bit while he sat down on my right.

A fairy towards the end of the table stood up "Well yes that is we are wondering what kind of security you are to offer the princesses and how we are to conceal their identity?"

Dumbledore looked amused for a moment there. "Well I was gone to ask them if they'd be comfortable with taking Remus's name or for now and I believe they would be fine to keep their first. Security is always tight as can be at Hogwarts but you are more than welcomed to offer some of your own. For their training I believe just using the forest would be fine. Or even this room on the seventh floor with accommodate when it gets to cold I believe just fine. I see it fine enough for them to join the rest of the student body in the dormitories this year. But their rooms will always be available by my office if needed."

Everyone seemed deep in thought about this so I let my mind wonder. I kept thinking about what Remus said about my dad and it did make sense the only thing he didn't say was when I could see him but then again he might not think I know the truth. I figured I could always ask Albus about this all. Maybe he even knows where he is and I could ask him. Even if He didn't agree I'm sure he'd understand. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my leg and I looked up. "Emily, Jasmine, would you feel comfortable with these arrangements? With protection at a moment's notice?" I looked at Emily who nodded.

"I think this would be fine. We always have Remus too there this year if we need anything."

"Well now this is settled lets discuss your training. We will be sending someone once we feel you are settled in. You will meet him in Dumbledore's office then you will discuss a schedule then. I would feel a little better if we sent someone to watch you two but we will have them somewhere in the castle or forest at all times. You will be given a bracelet each just rub the stone and they will appear there to help. We would need you two to come to meetings and such here once at least a month. We will owl you when those dates are."

"I think I speak for both Emily and I when I say we can do this. Now if this is all Emily and I would like a word with Albus before lunch for everyone then we will visit Niki and come back later after that."

With that we stood up and showed Dumbledore out into the garden to walk around a bit to talk. Of course after hugs Emily's first question "Do we have to call you professor?" With this he chuckled and said "Yes I think you should in front of students and staff but we can continue this first name bases alone. Now I believe jasmine had some questions about your father. Remus stopped by to tell me this all this morning. Before you ask I do not know where he is and I expect him to come to Hogwarts to see you sometime this year. I do know he is innocent too. Is this all you had to say on this matter?"

"As always Albus I am amazed at your knowledge. Those are my questions on my father but I do have some concerns the stars are showing something is to change. Something is coming both good and bad. I have a feeling and see that this bad will make something terrible happen."

Albus looked up kind of concerned look on his face. "Please keep me updated on this. If anything new I will try to let you know if I notice anything." After a bit we walked around talking about Hogwarts and life around for us all to the dining room where we got spaghetti for lunch. I know kind of weird but my favorite. After a bit we went to see Niki and learned that we won't know everything till the end of the year but let me tell you this was a fun visit actually. We got to walk around and see new things I even met a few new kids here but of course all fun must end even when we asked Remus if we would stay till the train. Plus side he even stayed with us but he rarely left the library. Bookworms and their books can't ever separate them.

"Jazz, want to go find Roland? He said he'd taking us swimming in the pond today."

"I'll be right there Emily." I was busy reading some books Albus brought us about Hogwarts. This one was more about the founders.

"Jasmine Roland can't take us so Sarge is. NOW HURRY UP!"

Sarge was a pretty cool kid. His family has worked in the palace for generations. But Sarge was 14 and very tan with Black hair that was a little long past his ears. He was the one coming to Hogwarts with us this year too. He had wings that were black and red all over. Let me say I was a little excited to get my wings to see what they look like and fly a bit but the pain I heard is unbearable.

Soon I did some out in normal clothes of a tank top and jean shorts. Hey I'm swimming why put on a dress? But when I finally some out after Emily ranting on how I take forever to get dress Sarge took us the 20 minute walk to the pond. It's a really beautiful place actually. It's covered by some trees with a giant water fall in to a decent sized lake of crystal clear water. There were even some fish in it. Behind the Waterfall was a mini cove and cave. Of course we found the secret to this cave. It's a very good hiding place is anything was to happen because behind a few rocks there's a door where you can only access in great trouble or need. When we finally got there first thing we all did was climb up the rocky hill to the top of the waterfall and jumped. It's the most thrilling thing to do here.

Of course this was out usual daily thing. Wake up eat breakfast and practice Yoga. Then dress for a council meeting and usually lunch is right after. Then the afternoon was ours which was usually reading or swimming. Then dinner where me and Emily afterwards hung out with Remus in the library and learned about Hogwarts and our dad. Finally after me and Emily would sit up talking and looking at the stars we would sleep and start this pattern over again

"Hey Emily what house do you hope to be in? I think I like Gryffindor or Raven claw."

Emily's head popped out of the water that was then replaces with a thoughtful look. " I think I like those too. I wonder if we will be in the same house. Jazz if we aren't can we meet up every week in our old rooms and talk?" "Emily of course. And I'm sure we will be in the same house. I hope so. I'm kind of nervous for the classes because I don't know if I am behind at all a bit."

"Jasmine Remus will be there if you need help. I heard that 3rd years and older can go to the little village ever so often. Maybe Remus will take me and you to dinner or something."

"I'm sure he will Em." After this we did tell Remus our fears which he laughed at and did promise some time for us to all talk. But eventually we had to talk to Sarge about Hogwarts and where he would be. Truthfully he said he didn't feel comfortable in the castle so he had a cabin set up in the woods deep enough where none of the student who would wonder in the there would see him b ut close enough that if we needed him he'd be there as soon as he could.

Today was the day do we would go on the train. Some were still a little weary about us going to Hogwarts but learned that there were to be no more objects. Truthfully I was excited as can be. Remus even said he would introduce us to His old friend James's son Harry and his friends. I wish I could just knock off this feeling that something bad was coming soon but I will do my best to ignore this for today in a few hours I will be on the train to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry for my 3rd year. I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dementors

But eventually we did need to leave for the train. Roland was helping us with our things to the train station where it was decided that Sarge should just ride the train too. "Would you two like to get a compartment together or would you rather one alone? I won't have my feelings hurt promise."

"Re- Dad, of course we'd like a compartment with you. Come on let's get a good one." Arriving half hour early works out for us. Not too many people for us to see. "Thanks for taking us Roland I'll see you in a month!" "As you wish your majesties but If anything is needed you know how to reach us." With a low bow he walked out of the train station as the four of us walked to platforms 9 and 10. "So let me get this straight we run through the wall?" Emily looked scared but I started laughing. I'm really going to enjoy Hogwarts I think. "Yes take a running start I'll run with you Emily and Roland can Run with Jasmine in. on the count of 3, 1-2-3." As soon as they went through Sarge took my cart with a weary look on his face and went with me through. The first thing I saw was a scarlet red train staring at me. Emily went and set Roger with the other animals and took out trunks with us to compartments after Remus shrunk them Why he didn't do that before I really don't know. Eventually the four us went to the end of the train to find a comfy looking compartment where after Remus sat down a second later he was passed out, I guess the lesson is don't stay up all night reading.

"So Sarge, hungry yet? Not everyone likes tuna for breakfast like Emily." Emily stuck her tongue out at us but passed around the sandwiches for lunch anyways. I took a big bite so me and Emily told Sarge all about our life at Remus's house. I'm pretty sure he knew this all already but I think he was listening to be polite. When the train started to go our compartment door opened up." Do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full." A girl with Bushy brown hair in the front said. "No of course sit anywhere you can." I noticed Sarge disappeared all of a sudden. Must not be ready for new friends. The girl who walked in had chocolate brown eyes and a bushy head of brown hair to match. Next was a boy who was a little taller with ginger red hair and freckles on his face with bright blue eyes. Last was a boy with a head of messy black hair and bright emerald eyes behind glasses. The girl sat next to Emily and me and the boys sat across us. Remus stirred a little next to us but went back to sleep.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasly and that's Harry Potter."

"Hello my name is Emily and this is my sister Jasmine Lupin." She smiled a little at me playing her part well. Harry looked up with a trouble expression on his face but Ron spoke up first. " What year are you two in I haven't seen you before."

"Well Emily will be starting her first year and I will start my 3rd. I was homeschooled for a bit. Oh this is my dad too and the new professor. Professor Remus Lupin." I added sheepishly at the end because I could see Hermione staring at him a bit. Harry kept looking at us weird for a bit but I just dismissed it. For most of the ride we talked about Hogwarts when it got to the point they asked us which house we'd like to get in. "Well I think we both agree on Gryffindor for the most part. I think we will though because I've heard you usually go into the same house as your parents." " Well the three of us are in Gryffindor so I'm hope your there." "Well Em at lest we know a few people in Gryffindor." Hermione had a big smile on her face at this. I think I'm gone to get along with them just well.

All of a sudden the train lurched to a halt and the lights started to flicker till then went off. I felt Emily grab my hand and all the happiness drained out of me. Then I felt it something empty and evil coming closer and closer. Emily was shaking, Then Remus stood up. "Someone grab the door quick and don't make a sound." Emily stopped and grabbed his hand. Then I saw it. This hooded creature came to the door and opened it. IT was a dark creature with a hole where its mouth should be then it looked like it was smelling which I'm assuming was dad it was looking for. These creatures were called dementors and they guarded the prison that housed him. Dumbledore told us it would be at the school and they didn't know that he had 2 daughters so they assumed we would be Black in disguise. I threw Emily behind me for safe measures. Soon Harry went down and It got closer but all I could do was fight the darkness trying to take over till Remus jumped up with his wand but not before a white light came from my hand and a beautiful creature came I couldn't see. Then I fell back into Remus's other arm that was holding Emily behind him and it left. The last thing I saw was Sarges face then complete blackness.

" Professor will they be okay?" A shaky Hermione was saying. Then I heard something in a familiar launage whispering to me from Emily. _"I can tell your awake weirdo open your eyes." _ I answered her with a small laugh and opened my eyes to see my head on Emilys lap with Sarge on my left and Remus on my right next to Harry too. "Eat this it will make you better." Am I really being demanded to eat chocolate? I was never allowed because I got so hyper when I was younger. This is exciting! "Professor! I think Harrys stirring now." I took this moment of Remus talking to Harry about the Dementors to ask Emily who we were saying Sarge was. "Hes a new student too. "

"My Majesty, are you alright? Do I need to call someone to heal you further?" " I looked up to his worried eyes and tried to put on a calm face." No I think I'm fine for now." He looked at me weird but nodded anyways.

"I think I will be having a chat with the conductor? Eat it Harry, Emily let me know if he doesn't." I sat up on my own and took a look around before Remus left. "What was that thing?" Harry said in a shaky voice.

"Those are dementors, the guards of the prison. I'm assuming they are looking for Black on the train." Sarge said glaring at the door.

The train started to slow down finally once again. "Oh come on boys good luck and hope to see you both in Gryffindor. Harry walked out last after giving me small smile.

"Well Em lets go. Sarge I'm assuming you are to just be with us?"

"Yes I will sneak away to the dorms after we are at the school." We walked on to the platform to hear a booming deep voice" Firs' years over here FIRS' YEARS! Hello there Jasmine and Emily I didn't know you would be starting this year." We both ran over and gave Hagraid a hug while he was still looking for firs years when the trio walked up to say hello. Sarge followed us to the boats which lucky us got one by ourselves. When the castle came into view I could hear the others all mumbling about its beauty. It still felt like coming home for a visit but I think maybe it will hit me later on. When we got out we were lead up a path to the front door which Hagraid knock on. Hagraid gave us one last smile then walked away. Then the doors were opened by none other than Professor McGonagall.

We walked in and were told to wait at the stairs. "Sarge are you coming in with us?" "Actually im just to pretend to come tomorrow as a late transfer to which ever house(s) you get. For if you are in separate someone else will be here." When McGonagall " came back she explained the houses. I couldn't help letting my mind wonder though to paintings on the wall with a little wave. "It's time please follow me." When the doors opened I could Sarge fly to the back by the door and wave and hear everyone breathe in nervousness. 'Silly kids if they believe they would do a test in front of the student body.' She then came back with a old patchy looking hat and stool and set it on there. Everyone looked at it expectantly so when the brim opened with song the first years. So obliviously I spaced out hearing this so many times before. I scanned the teachers table smiling at the teachers and waving at Remus excitedly who laughed a little. Then I saw Dumbledore's twinkle blue eyes. I wonder if that twinkles ever gone he is mad? But then again I don't think I was to be on the receiving end of him mad. Suddenly i heard clapping to see a girl go off to the Hufflepuff table. After a while Slytherin got 3 more students 2 more went to Hufflepuff and 1 went to Ravenclaw and 2 to Gryffindor. Then I heard what I was waiting for. "Lupin, Jasmine." I gave Emilys hand a squeeze and sat on the Stoll I looked out to see a Harry staring at me then Darkness.

_'Well well well Miss black vary nice to see you finally…. you have a vary kind heart with is great for hufflepuff …. A vary bright young girl too came from your mother would make you perfect for Ravenclaw….. A strong desire to prove you can do what your ment an excellent trait for Slytherin….. You are a vary protective and loyal to the ones you care for like Gryffindor him self and your father too….. Your Majesty I can tell there are great things to happen to you and your sister and….. I think I know which house will pre pare you for it the best…. Good luck _"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the loud cheering form the Gold and Red Table and I took a seat next to Hermione who gave me a big hug "Welcome to Gryffindor!" " Lupin, Emily." Emily gave me a wink and went under the hat in that few second period I looked up to Lupin who gave me a big smile but Serves looked a little troubled. 12 seconds later I heard the hat say out loud "GRYFFINDOR!" Emily came skipping over to sit next to Harry on the other side of the bench. "Told you em we'd get into the same house." She gave me a sly smile then conversation broke out all over and I saw food appear.

"I bet your dads happy you got into Gryffindor he's been smiling all night up there." Harry pointed out "But then professor Snapes been glaring at me all night even more."

Before I could even stop Emily her big mouth " Oh Serves is a family friend and he told us he would be okay if we didn't get into Slytherin." All I heard from our three new friends was silverware dropping on to their plates. Even food fell out of rons mouth. "What!" Harry said with disgust in every word he said.

"Well I mean he visits us at out dads once in a while to check in on how I was doing in my school work and we started to get along." Oh no this can't be good I looked up at Remus with a freaked out look on my face which he returned with one of confusion with. We were doing so good too at gaining friends. Hermione recovered first "Well that makes sense Harry he didn't know which house they would be in so he didn't really have anything to hold agonist them at all." Harry ended up being in a bad mood through dinner with Emily looking upset too. "Hey em its alright you forgot. It will be fine." I tried to reassure Emily in hushed tones. Emily still sighed but tried enjoying the desert. After us spacing out of Dumbledore's speech we followed head boy and girl to the Gryffindor common room. When we got the password and inside we went to our separate rooms after reassuring Emily everything would be fine I got ready for bed by the window and passed out before my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Week

I felt the sun light streaming in the window so I got up and walked right into the shower to let the hot water hit my face. Once I was out I got dressed and went down to the common room I was looking out the window when I heard two familiar voices talking. "I'm sure Jasmines up already. See there she is now I'm hungry can we go get breakfast now?" Emily and Sarge walked over to greet me and soon we left to go to the great hall. There seemed to barely anyone there but us and a few Ravenclaws. Eventually Remus walked in and sat next to us.

"Good morning, is everything okay?" Remus had a look of concern on his face.

"Well Emily happened to tell Harry and them that we were friends with Serves and they kinda freaked a bit. Is he mad by the way?" Emily looked up concerned from her pancakes. "I think he will understand eventually. Though I must be off but here comes your new friends."

Remus walked away and a bright Hermione came sitting next to Emily. "Good morning have we gotten our time tables yet?"

"Good morning Hermione and no not yet. Morning boys." Ron looked like he was about to pass out into his Bacon and eggs while Harry was almost asleep on his arm again. Hermione looked disgusted at the boys. "Well I saw your dad over here talking, is he excited about teaching today? I must say I can't wait for his class."

Emily looked excited at this. "I think Remus will be thrilled when his classes start."

Hermione then looked over at Sarge that was staring at the Slytherin Table with a look of disgust on his face. "I'm sorry I kind of remember you from the train but we never really met. I'm Hermione and that's Ron and Harry. Why is Draco Malfoy glaring at you?"

Harry looked up a little more awake this. "I'm Sarge, pleasure to meet you and oh who knows, but he seems to like you Jasmine." At this I looked up to see the pale blonde hairs and bright icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. "He's bad news, I'd stay away from him, and he's just a jerk. But then again you are friends with Snape so he may be your friend."

Harry turned back to his breakfast. Emily looked at Sarge. "Will you be coming with me this morning? I think I could use the help carrying my books."

"If you'd like Emily I can help you a little but I need to speak with McGonagall. I will be joining you Divination Jasmine though this morning first. So I will meet you there or here. "Sarge got up to leave. Hermione and Ron were going at it about how many classes she was taking.

"Emily, when do you have potions?" Emily looked down at her time table with a smile and said "After lunch I have double potions. But I need to run to class see you all later!" When Sarge came back the trio stood up with us to start the long journey to the North tower. Eventually when we got closer I could smell perfume and see the spiral ladder going up the trap door. Eventually we all sat at tables. The trio sat at a table next to me and Sarge.

"My name is Professor Trelawney and I am here to teach you to see to the beyond! I Sense that some of you have the inner eye!..." After a bit I turned to Sarge who was already starting notes. _ 'Why are we in this class listening to this fake? We know the true already.' _I giggled silently '_Because I wanted to see and get an easy O now I'm trying to listening about tea leaves which we don't do that!'_

I stood up to get us tea cups and tea for us to see the 'future' in. "This is stupid, according to yours you are to get a great honor soon but you will have a difficult journey."

"Well hey the throne is a journey and it could be a difficult journey you don't know. Yours says you're going to die of boredom following me and Emily around."

"ha ha I take this has a learning experiences and a chance to meet the new royalty," Before I could say something back I heard professor Trelawney go to Harry's cup" AHHH my dear boy….you have the grim."

A boy who I learned his name to be Dean Thomas pulled out of _Unfogging the Future _to explain what it is. "..It's the omen of death." Harry looked with an expression of fright but before Hermione could say anything I already threw my two cents in.

" Well that's a load of rubbish." At that moment everyone looked at me. "I'm sorry your name dear?" Trelawney tried to say in a foggy voice. "Jasmine Lupin." "Ah yes you've grown, well I'm sorry my dear but in all the years I've known you I never really could see a strong aura around you."

At this Sarge started laughing out loud. "Well professor I'm sorry you feel this way." At that moment the bell ran and Hermione came running up to me. "That was great; I wish I had a chance at her."

"Ah Hermione I have a feeling you will get your chance if she's going to act like this."

When we got to transfiguration we saw Emily waiting outside her class. "JASMINE! This is so cool! Except we have homework but it's not too hard. I'll see you at lunch!"  
>Emily happily skipped away with some girls. "Well I'm glad she made some friends want to go with her to her free period?"<p>

"Naw I wanna see this." So we took a table in front of Harry's table towards the front. Harry looked a little freaked out still so I thought maybe I'd try and make him feel a bit better.

"Oh Harry don't worry, she doesn't know what she's talking about. You will be fine I guarantee it." Harry gave a small smile. I felt bad though because of all throughout class everyone was staring at him. They even missed McGonagall transform to a cat and back in front of our eyes. Sadly only Sarge and I clapped like crazy at it.

"Now usually I get a better reaction to that what happened!" Then McGonagall looked at everyone's graves faces. "Alright who did Sybil Say is dying this year?" Harry looked up at this. "She does this every year?"

McGonagall started laughing yes now if everyone can turn to the front Animagi are people who…." Apparently if that didn't work nothing would. Poor Harry, I wish there was a way I could help him.

The days started passing in blurs till Thursday when everyone's favorite lesson was here: D.A. I think it was more everyone to finally see what Lupins class is like because from what everyone has said, this is will be intense. Sarge eventually started coming with me to more classes than Emily because she seemed to have gained a lot of friends in all the houses and he thought myn were a little more challenging. Though her being best friends with a girl named Cassie Meyer in Slytherin made some Gryffindors turn their nose up, I thought she was rather nice and so did Remus. I don't really get this house rivalry too much because Remus always told us that you can't judge a book by a cover. Not all people in each house are the perfect candidate through and through.

"Boggarts like Dark enclosed spaces but can anyone tell me what it is?" Lupin was walking around us all standing up in front of a crazy moving wardrobe. Of course Hermione's hand was up fast and high so I didn't bother. "Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the form of what the person fears the most."

"Very good Mrs. Granger, 5 points for Gryffindor. Now the spell to get help rid of a boggarts is Riddikulus. Say it with me _Ri-ddik-ulus_. Now Mr. Longbottom I would like your help. What is your greatest fear? Everyone think of their fear."

My greatest fear? Well I think it would be losing my little family. Eventually during my thinking Remus was already opening the wardrobe and out came professor Snape? How is serves scary? Then he ended up wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes. Then Ronald Weasly had a giant spider come out which no offense who wouldn't be scared of that? Some girl in in Hufflepuff went up and it turned into a giant clown then into a jack in the box. But then Harry went up and Remus threw himself in front of it so it turned into the Full moon. "Riddikulus. I'm sorry everyone but I think that's it for today."

"I'll meet you at lunch I need to help Emily with something." Sarge went running ahead of everyone leaving me to wait for Hermione and the boys. "Jasmine you didn't get a chance to go either did you? What would your fear be?" Hermione said to Harry and me. "Dementors." Harry shuddered at the thought. "I guess seeing my family gone. I couldn't stand it." Harry gave me a small smile till he changed the subject to how Hermione's has to be a Failed test.

Eventually I was sitting in the common room listening to Emily tell me and Sarge about something that Cassie said was funny. "Actually Emily I think I'm gone to go find Dad. I have a question on an essay he assigned."

"Oh alright Jasmine, Sarge would you like to play chess….." I really just wanted to take a walk around the castle and see what it looks like till I ran into a familiar face to fall flat on my butt. "Oh, Hello Jasmine let me help you up."

"Thank you professor Dumbledore. What are you doing out here?"

Dumbledore just smiled while his eyes did that familiar twinkle. "Actually I was coming to see you and ask how Hogwarts is for you. Would you like to walk the grounds?"

"Of course professor and my classes are going great too, I really think I'm gone to like it here."

"I had no doubt in my mind you wouldn't Jasmine. Emily seems to be enjoying herself too. I see she has made a strong friendship with Mrs. Meyer. You know this is one of my favorite things about the school is the grounds. I love to look out on the lake." I really took this chance to notice that we somehow ended up in front of the lake already. I could see the sun starting to set behind some clouds in the distance and feel the September breeze fly past us.

"You know when you were about 5 it was the first time you stayed the weekend here with Emily. I remember you wanting to have a camp out So Hagraid tried to set up a tent next to his hut for you. You woke in the middle of the night scared and ran into His hut to hide from the 'monster' you heard outside which was really just some students out of bed. Gave Minerva quite the scare when she awoke to find you gone, but it was funny to see a little girl take over a half giant's entire bed to where he had to sleep on his couch." Dumbledore started chuckling at the memory.

"I remember telling Serves that for my 7th birthday I wanted to see a Unicorn so him and Remus took us into the forbidden forest and let us ride one." I turned to look at the forest smiling at the thought. For an hour then me and Dumbledore just walked around the grounds chatting about old memories. It seemed though whenever we came across students either sitting around or walking by they looked at Albus vary shocked.

" Professor are the students not use to seeing you on the grounds or something?" Dumbledore started laughing. "No I guess not but I think the weirder thing is me walking with a student."

"Well that's just weird." Dumbledore started chuckling again "If you say so but it seems to be getting late and I see Harry over there, Why not walk to the common room with him. I had a very enjoyable evening Mrs. Lupin. Stop by anytime." Dumbledore started walking away "Wait professor! Maybe Emily and Sarge could join us next week same time and place?" Dumbledore smiled. "I would enjoy meeting him. Remus and Serves could join us for tea even. Goodnight." I watched Dumbledore walk away so I turned to run over to Harry staring out over the lake to watch the end of the sun set.

"I think this is about to become one of my newest favorite places around here. The view is just breath taking at this time of day." Harry didn't even more his eyes from the horizon till the last of the suns rays were finally behind the clouds and the stars were up in the sky.

"Have a nice chat with Dumbledore?" Harry turned to look at me with a weird look. "I told you all already, Most of the teachers are family friends. If you'd like to join us next week Emily and Sarge are coming." Harry made a small smile on his face. "We shall see. I love the stars and the stories they tell in the constellations." Then he started to look up and sat behind me so our heads were touching on the ground finally. "You know Harry, the stars are used for much more than that in some cultures. I'm not talking about that junk Trelawney says in class either. Some even think you can tell the future in it."

"Then what do you think the stars say for our future for this weekend?" I started smiling bigger.

"I believe they say that it's gone to be a slow weekend because of no homework tomorrow." Harry stared laughing then.

"Then maybe we could do this tomorrow tonight too and I can show you the constellations and you can tell me more of the future. For now though we should get in before we get into trouble."

Harry helped me out and we started racing to the common which he won and I say he cheated still. We both tumbled into the common room laughing at ourselves. "Harry did you see filches face when he stopped chasing us!" Harry couldn't stop laughing till he sat on the couch "Ya that was great."

We finally stopped laughing and just talked about classes till the last 7th year finally packed up his bag and went to bed. I looked at my watch to notice it was 11:45. "Hey Harry I'm going to get some sleep before classes tomorrow. I had a really fun night and can't wait to hang out another day. Goodnight."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then Goodnight Jasmine." I started walking up the steps hoping that Hermione was asleep and would be able to notice this huge grin on my face. Another thing might be that if I maybe stayed on the stairs a second longer I might have been able to see the same expression on Harrys face heading up the stairs with a spring in his step. Then I may have also seen a Fairy come visible and let out a long sigh and stare out into night with an unreadable expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 What did you do?

Now I know this may be as cheesy as mac and cheese but I think we were meant to go to Hogwarts. The weeks started blurring together. It ended up at least once a week Emily, Sometimes Sarge and I would have tea or walk around the castle with one of the professors or Remus. During this all though I started to become great friends with Ron and Hermione but Harry and I were becoming the best of friends. The down side was Sarge was starting to hang out with Emily more than me but I guessed it was to help her with homework she was getting. The other down side was Serves Snape. I knew we shouldn't have believed Remus when He said Serves would be fine if we got into another house than slytherin. See when we had our first potions lesson I made sure me and Sarge were there as early as we could be so I could talk to Serves but he wasn't there. He didn't show up till class was to start. Now he bearly acknowledges me or Emily at all actually. He doesn't treat us like he does other Gryffindors but he doesn't treat us like we are friends still and may I say it's really rude.

I'm really excited though because today is the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor V.s. Slytherin. "Harry come on let's get breakfast for you champ!" Harry was looking really green on the couch in the common room so I tried taking him to breakfast. Apparently Harry isn't a skipper. Everyone at the Gryffindor Table cheered but the Slytherins booed when anyone on the team walked in.

"Good luck Harry"

" You can do this! Beat the Slytherins!"

I turned to look at the head table and caught Remus's eye so he got up and came over. "Harry good luck on your game today and Jasmine I expect to see you at one still for your homework."

Harry finally gave me a smile finally "Someone need help in defense?" Maybe I'm going for a secret visit? Anyways Harry good luck and see you at the game." Harry finally got up and started walking out then Hermione, Ron and I got up went to the stands to cheer him on. But of course it can't be easy nope they have to have a giant storm outside. Good thing Hermione made us bring Coats and umbrellas.

Let me tell you I hope the rest of the games this year won't be like this. It was so bad I couldn't hear the commentary for the game and could bearly see Harry till Emily next to me grabbed my arm. One look at her was all I needed. All the happiness was draining out of me so we got out of our seats and ran down the stands. We were about to turn onto the field when we say Harry falling from the sky So we did the one thing we knew we could. We pushed Sarge ahead who took out his wings and caught him 8 feet up and set him on the ground. Thank goodness no one could see out here but moments later we heard the teachers running past us and Remus grabbing our a. rms. "Get into the locker room now and get to the hospital wing. They smelt him." Sarge took our hands dragging us to the locker room. "Sarge did Remus mean dad?" Emily looked up soaked and shaking"Achoo!"

"Bless you and yes come we must hurry." Before I heard the door opening we were in front of white sheets. "Lay down and pretend your ill but that may not be too hard with your shivering." It was then I realized how cold I was from the rain. Minutes later I heard them bring Harry in but Sarge wouldn't let us move. "Your ill my majesty just stay here or ill call for help."

I can tell you one thing, I am not a patient person. I don't think I ever will be either. But 4 hours was ridiculously long time to sit and chat with Emily. Eventually everyone left Harry alone and Emily snuck out the second Madam pomfery went to bed, so I snuck over to Harrys bed. "Hey harry are you alright?" Harry looked up startled but then settled down once he saw me. "Ya. It was a Dementor there that came and I fell off my broom. Then I remember someone catching me and setting me down but I don't remember anything after that." Phew dodged a bullet there I guess unless. "Harry I have a question." I hoped up on his bed and was sitting next to him. "Have you ever had a secret that you had to hide from the world for fear of what they were to say of it?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I could say why do you ask? Ready to confess something?"

"Oh yes Harry of course im gone to confess that im the one who ate the cookies from the cookie jar." Harry started laughing a little" Vary funny but you do know that if you needed to tell me anything you could?"

I made a small smile but couldn't hide a yawn form coming through. "Of course Harry and you the same. Maybe someday but for now I wanna sleep." Harry started yawning too and before I could get up I felt my eyelids drop close.

"Jasmine Black please open your eyes." Who would know my last name and say it out loud? Where was I anyways? I opened my eyes to see Harry breathing next to me. Opps must have fallen asleep here. When I looked up I could see a man who had long black greasy hair with dirty torn robes. The face though was one I have seen not only in myn and Emily's features but in pictures Remus has shown us, my dad Sirius Black. I looked first to see if I was waking up the sleeping boy by getting up but he was fast asleep. "Dad?" Sirius gave me a big smile.

"Jasmine, give me a hug. I tried to see you before school but I just couldn't get to you in time."

"Oh dad!" I ran up and gave him a big hug. Again I know it's cheesy but I could feel tears starting to sliding down my face.

"Dad have you seen Emily yet she 'd be so happy to see you!"

Sirius smiled even bigger. "Yes I just came from there actually and apparently Remus told you the truth and you believed it, ya know I was worried I was gonna have to explain a lot of things. How have you been? Has Remus treated you well? And everyone else?"

I started laughing a little " Remus is amazing so is everyone else from the palace to here. Even Serves is well use to be. I think he's a little mad that we aren't in Slytherin." All of a sudden Sirius got a look on his face.

"I have something to tell you but I'm afraid it will have to be another time for now I must hide but I will try to see you soon. Good-bye Jasmine." Sirius was about to hide when an idea came to me. "Dad meet me in 1 hour in front the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I have a place for you there dad" Sirius looked back and gave a nod and left. I ran over to my own bed and opened my eyes the slightest so you couldn't see it.

Of course it was Emily who came running over to my bed." Jasmine wake up I saw dad and we need to help him Jasmine I had an idea!"

"Emily shut up and follow me before you wake up the whole castle! Wheres Sarge?" Emily looked annoyed but followed none the less. "I left without him seeing me hopefully. He wouldn't approve of this well. Jazz lets hide dad in our old rooms by Dumbledore's offices!"

I started shaking my head. "Emily if you'd shush a moment that's where we are going, we have to . him in. I don't even think Sarge could get in without one of us giving the password. Lumos"

we walked along the wall to the office and when we got there there was a black dog sitting in front of the statue. "Dad?" The dog automatically looked up while Emily ran up to scratch him behind his ears. "Now dad im gone to tell you the password but it changes once in a while so if it does again let me know. Oh Jasmine can we stay with him one night? It's not like we are not allowed in here." I thought it over for a moment. It would be kinda nice to get to know my dad a bit more. We walked down a bit to a statue that looked like a witch sitting on a rock with a Fairy and yes I know funny ha ha. "snickers."

Our little hide out has a Living room with muggle tv and a small table set up in the corner with a kitchenette set up ( it was put in not to long ago for the elves to teach me to cook), complete with 2 doors going to each of our separate rooms with connecting bathroom. If anything though Its kind of like the room of requirement, if we need something we think it and it's there. "I don't think its save to make another room for you because Dumbledore and Remus can come in here so just use my room for now. It has a kind size bed and if you wanted to shower just think of some clothes for after and they will be on the counter. Umm there should be food in there but you really don't need the kitchen for it. Umm I guess we can go into Emilys room for the night." Siruis looked up with a concerned expression.

"Do you have to go? I mean we can't chat and talk about school? I mean I've missed a lot of your lives and I'd like to get to know you all more." Emily started jumping over to the couches. "If you're hungry don't let Jasmine cook, she is terrible most of the time." I stuck my tongue out at her and thought but maybe it is a Sunday tomorrow so it wouldn't matter if we slept in. "Alright lets start from when Emily was born.."

I wish I remembered to shut the curtains of my bed because the sun is really annoying. Wait why do I smell bacon? "Jasmine your finally up! And Emilys starting too! I made breakfast well brunch. Dig in!" Apparently I feel asleep on the couch because Emily was laying on it too waking up.

"I think we fell asleep out here. Opps" Emily said while getting up to get to the food. "Dad may I say your cooking is so much better than Jasmines!" Sirius gave a big laugh like a bark more and started eating and chatting.

"I figured if I look to nice someone will think someone helped me out. But I do want to see Harry Potter. He needs to meet his godfather." I started laughing. "Well just go into the common room up to his room I mean how did you get up to see Emily?" Sirius stopped stuffing his mouth, "well I just grabbed some robes I saw and walked up to the portrait and said the password. I think it's because she was so tired she didn't really pay attention."

"Well Emily we gotta get going because that means Sarges up and prolly looking for us." Emily sighed but got up still "I guess I'd rather him not let Remus or even the palace freak out. Bye dad we will try to come see you tomorrow after classes. "Sirius looked a little upset but still let us go. "If you come to talk to Harry be careful, but I'm sure he will give you a second to listen."

When Emily and I were leaving we decided to sneak in. Emily was going to hide in the library and I was going to see Harry in the hospital wing saying I fell asleep there. We were just sneaking on the stairs when I heard it. "JASMINE AND EMILY!" Emily looked at me stunned for a second till we both booked it opposite ways. Lucky her the library is close by now me, not so lucky that the hospital wing is down another row of stairs. Somehow I ran fast enough I ran inside and jumped on Harrys bed sitting cross legged. Poor guy apparently was in the middle of eating and choked on his last bite from me. "I've been here the whole time and slept in here last night, Harry if you trust me and like me living that's the story and I'll explain another day." At that moment I heard the worst sound I could hear at that moment, a foot tapping.

"Hi Jasmine, your dad is looking for I believe and since im heading that way we can walk together." I looked at Harry and mouthed 'Help me.'

"Uh actually Jasmine was gonna help me with a potions essay." YAY! Harry to the rescue until.

" Oh Harry I don't think it will take that long so I'll bring her back later then. Come on Jasmine we shouldn't be late." I sighed defeated and got up to follow Sarge out the doors while turning to see the sorry mouthed by Harry.

I wish he would talk though because silence is always worse, especially when you know you're in trouble. When we finally got to his office, Remus was standing against his desk glaring at me while Emily sat in front of him. "Now who wants to explain where you two went last night." Sarge stood next to Remus staring us down each, but too bad we know their tricks. "Well Emily woke me up around midnight and we fell asleep in the hospital wing. And the tower is too far so we decided to just go to our old rooms for the night and we slept in. We had breakfast and I went to see Harry and Emily had homework." I think when I say that look Sarge gave Remus I knew we were in bigger trouble than I thought but there is no way they can know about dad.

"See that's funny actually because I went there earlier this morning When Sarge came in to inform me he couldn't find you two and I couldn't get in. So why did you two make that happen?" Emily gave me a quick side glance before we both just shrugged. "You two do understand that if you do this again and the council finds out, they will pull you out of Hogwarts. I'm here to protect you and I can't do that if I don't know where you two are." Sarge said in a softer voice.

Remus though wasn't as forgiving. "I know Sirius was here and if you are hiding him there don't get caught because no one can protect you from what the ministry will do to you. Now go straight to the tower and don't leave for the weekend. If I am not mistaken Emily there is a transfiguration essay to do? Jasmine I believe I gave you one too last week due tomorrow so you better finish them."

Me and Emily walked back to a silent Gryffindor Common room but when I tried to say something about meeting Harry Sarge just glared at me and we kept silent. Oh I hope it's not always gone to be like this.


	6. Chapter 6 When problems come

CHAPTER 6! RE DONE TAKE 3!

A week or so later I was walking down to breakfast with Sarge when a little 1st year came running up to us.

"Excuse me are you Jasmine Lupin?" I looked at him weirdly for a moment before slowly saying "Yes, why?"

"I was asked to let you know Dumbeldore is waiting for you in his office." He then ran away.

"Ill go get Emily and meet you there Jasmine." Sarge ran off leaving you confused. After a 10 minute walk to the statue I found Remus standing out front waiting for me. "I'm just to help a bit. Jelly belly." Weird passwords! We got up there not even a minute alter Emily and Sarge walked in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a Rusted kettle on top. Sarge just rolled his eyes looking at it.

"I received an owl this morning, and your presents were requested for an emergency with the council. When you return just go to class." He smiled a little but looked a little amused at this. So we each touched the portkey to land right before the doors to the meeting room. "Jaz what's going on?"

"I don't know, lets find out." We walked in to see some vary angry faces looking at us.

"Please sit down your highnesses. Sargery you may leave now." Sargey was about to walk out when Emily stopped him. "Actually I think I'd like him to stay with us." Roland then got up and moved down for him to sit. After 10 minutes of silence I couldn't stand it. "Well is anyone gone to say why were interrupted from going to class and breakfast?" Someone then came running out with cereal for us to eat while they stared at each other. At last Roland piped up.

"We feel more security measures should be in order for you two as Sargy may not be in two places at once."

Then our protest came. "You don't think it's suspicious to the other kids already that hes in myn and Emilys classes all the time, but how will it look with one more person?"

Roland looked a little angered at first. "What happens if he is not with you to protect you then?"

Emily piped up before I could say a word. "We both have friends with us all the time…." We sat there arguing for an hour longer till finally someone finally made the deal. "If Hogwarts is so safe then fine but if one incident happens, We will add and do as we see fit." Then I started laughing. "At that rate you will be waiting for someone to get a paper cut and take us out no deal. There has to be something legit to be concerned about first. Now if you'd excuse us I have care of Magical creatures to finish and Emily has charms. Lets go." We walked out to grumpy faces. We grabbed the portkey and ran down the hall till we had to part ways

"Well Its almost lunch so I'm gonna go change my books then go to the hall see ya." Emily ran off while Sargy and I walked to the grounds. "Sargy, why were they so concerned?" Sargy rolled his eyes for a moment before saying his first real sentence today. "They finally looked at some family's children here and were not vary thrilled to see some deatheater spawns here. They can get over it. There is nothing they can do with me around." When we got out the doors Hagraid came running by us with malfoy in his arms moaning "its killed me oh oh no ow."

I just looked at Sargy with wide eyes and went running to the others. "Harry what happened?" Harry looked at me surprised then a little mad. "Malfoy got attacked by the bird but it was just a scratch. But where have you two been? You missed Herbology and Hagraid's class." Before I could open my mouth someone beat me to it.

"She was with her sister because she wasn't feeling well this morning. Is this an issue Potter?" The two boys glared at each other for minutes till I decided to end this. "WELL I'm hungry! LUNCH TIME!" I started walking ahead while the two glared at each other all day. So what else am I gonna do? I'm gone to sneak out to see my dad for the night and it seemed Emily had the same idea since I bumped into her at the statue. "I brought homework to do too and sleep here. Do you know whats wrong with Harry and Sargy?" I shook my head and walked in to dad reading a book. "Hello girls! It's been a while I went looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you so I came back. It's been a week since I've seen you and was worried."

"Dad no one saw you did they?"

Dad looked down at the ground. "DAD! WHAT DID DO YOU!"

"Well what's done is done so we can't do anything about this now. Emily go inform Remus and I'll keep dad here. Maybe grab Sargy so he doesn't have a freak out attack without us." Emily nodded and ran out.

"Yo-"

"Who is this Sargy?" Dad said with cursioty. "He is the one with the wounderfully boring job of watching me and Eily this year. You still can't do this!"

"Psh I can –" At that moment Emily came running in. "Jasmine the fat lady is missing. Dad scared her off and everyone's sleeping in the great hall tonight. We have to hurry before everyone comes looking for us. Harrys having a fit with Sargy on top of it."

'Oh wonderful.' "Is this my godson Harry we are talking about? Why are they fighting?"

"DAD! EMILY WALK!" We both waved and ran out. We ran into a group of hufflepuffs and snuck into the great hall with them. We started walking in till Cassie started waving for Emily.

"Well I see Cassie so I'll bring her over by you and your friends seeing how Sargy probably won't let us out of his sight." Before I could object I had someone pulling me aside.

"There you are! What is wrong with Harry and Sargy? And your dad is looking for you but let's get a place to sleep." Hermione said dragging you across the room. I really hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this. "Well Hermione I was thinking of finding my dad actually real quick so-"

"Actully I don't think he is available tonight seeing as he was coming ill earlier." Sargy said while not moving his eyes away from Harrys. "Boys why don't we try and sleep?"

"Oh im sorry Sargy we didn't get you a spot so I guess you will be sleeping away from us maybe by the Ravenclaws on the other side of the room?"

"Ha sorry to disappoint you Harry, but I don't need a place to sleep. Now Jasmine a word while we find Emily." I rolled my eyes but started to follow till a hand caught my arm. "Hey you can stay here jasmine and he can go off by himself." Harry said looking at you.

Then the shouting started. "I"LL GO by myself and get her!" I started walking away before anyone could say anything and went through the crowd looking for her till I bumped into someone. "Opps I'm sorry. I need to look out better."

"No no, it's my fault." You looked up to see a guy about a head taller than me. He had a slight tan with light brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes. "Need some help with something?"

"Umm actually I'm looking for my sister is all so I don't want to disturb you."

"No its not an issue at all and my names Shane Jackson." Shane put his hand out for me to shake.

"Jasmine Lupin and my sisters name is Emily I'm looking for." Shane shook his head and started looking past people.

"So what house are you in? I'm a Ravenclaw in 4th year."

"I'm a 3rd year Gryffindor. So what's it like being in a brainy house?"

"Ha ha and pretty fun I guess. What's it like being in the house of brainy danger magnets?"

"Oh I see how this is gonna be." Shane and I were chatting for another 10 minutes walking around looking for Emily. I was just listening to Shane tell me about his family when we ran into Emily, and then she tripped. Not my fault at all though.

"Geez Jaz watch out, Who's your friend?"

"This is Shane, Shane this is Emily the one we've been searching for. And that's her friend Cassie." Emily started shaking her head "I'm gonna go get set up over there I'll see you later, nice to meet you Shane."

Emily and Cassie walked away with sleeping bags. "Well I can walk you over to your area so you don't fall over."

I started laughing but started following him anyways. "If you want I'm sure you're more than welcome to come over here for the night."

Shane looked up for a moment then said "I don't think your boyfriends over there would like this very much from the looks they are giving us. But maybe sometime we can hang out or something?"

"I think I'd like that Shane, I'll see you later."

Shane waved and walked away but that's when I really looked up to see the looks the boys were giving me. Sargy just had an eye brow raised while Harry was glaring at the spot Shane was in. 'this is gonna be a fun night I guess.' "Hello everyone, I think I'm getting tired so maybe it's time for us to sleep. Good night!" I jumped right into my little sleeping bag . "Fine you can introduce me to your new friend later. Good night Jasmine." Harry said tapping his foot but not taking his glare of the back of my head. Soon everyone was starting to fall asleep in their little bunk beds when teachers started patrolling us. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

It was just before sunrise when I woke up. I sat up and looked around to see Sargy looking at me. "Good morning your highness, your toothbrush and stuff are in the bathroom around the corner. I will wait to take you to breakfast with Emily in the kitchen in a moment." I then looked next to me to see Emily was really gone already. This is weird since both of us are never up this early. When I walked into the bathroom I saw Emily brushing her hair with Cassie. "Good morning girls."

"Morning Jasmine" they both said. "Who's Shane, Jasmine?" Emily said wiggling her eyebrows at me. "He's just a guy I met nothing new really and he's a 4th year in Ravenclaw."

"So are you gonna see him again then?" Cassie piped in coming out in a new outfit. "Sorry I didn't know if ya."

"No Cassie your part of the family if Emily likes you. Maybe I will, I really don't know yet. He did ask though." They started giggling a bit. "Well I'm starving let's get Sargy and go!"

"How did you guys meet him anyways?" Cassie said walking next to Emily to the hall. "I'll tell you the whole story someday Cas, but not today, I'm too hungry." We finally turned the corner to see Sargy. The younger two started skipping ahead of us. "Anything I missed last night Sargy?"

"Well your friends now think Remus is helping Sirius in the castle because of something Serves and Albus said. Be careful, they will be more suspicious of you now. Now who was that boy yesterday?"

Of course the question of the day. "Lets focus on the first part of that. Why do they think this?"

"Serves re-voiced his concerns of remus working here. Your little friend was awake and very angry and confused. So I'd be on the lookout. Maybe you should see Remus too; I think last night was a rough one. Go see him before class."

We finally stopped in front of the portrait and Sargy then tickled the pear. When we walked in there were hundreds of house elves running up and stuffing our faces with anything they could. Finally we heard a little squeaky voice "Your highnesses it's been so long! It's an honor to serve you!." Cassie gave Emily a look. "Um I think the fumes are getting to them."

"DOBBY, a word please!" I walked Dobby over to a little area. "Um we really don't want to be addressed in front of people if that is alright. Sorry but do you think you could give me a little basket of food for someone who had a rough night?"

"Dobby will be happy to serve you!" Before I could even get up front Dobby handed me a basket of food while everyone was walking out of the portrait. "Hey Emily I'm gonnna go see dad with Sargy for a bit, I'll see you before class maybe." Cassie and Emily wasted no time in running the opposite direction. I looked at Sargy for an answer. "I don't know the working of a teenage girl. Sorry, but I think I will leave you to it. I think I have a meeting this morning." Before I could say anything he was walking away, that's when I noticed I was in front of the door already.

I walked in and up to the office and knock on the door even though it was partially open. I saw my dad sitting in front of him while Remus had his head in his hands.

"Rough night? The house elves gave me something special for you. Maybe you should ask someone to take over your classes today? Hey dad." I walked over giving dad a hug while setting the basket on the table.

"Remus didn't take his potion last night so I took him to the shack for the night. Sorry for the trouble last night by the way." Sirius said taking out a sandwich and passing one over to Remus.

"Maybe I will ask Serves to take over today."

"Dad if you do that I'll have another essay to give him on top of the one in potions this week." Emily said walking in with Sargy behind him. "Sargy that's my dad Sirius Black, Dad this is Sargy. He watches over me and Emily at school because no one thinks we are safe." She threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic way. Dad chuckled a bit but shook Sargys hand.

"Oh Jasmine! Did you tell dad and Remus about your new friend?"

I gave her the best glare I could muster. "Friend? Who's that jazz? Remus you might know the kid. What's her name?" Emily and Sargy started laughing "I'm going to go look for Serves have fun Jasmine!" Of course she threw me into the Sharks. "Well he's a nice guy. He's in Ravenclaw."

Remus finally picked his head out of his hands. "What is his name?"

"Shane Jackson." I was looking anywhere but their faces.

"Maybe I will teach today then, It is Ravenclaw my first class actually. But isn't he too old for you? 4th year if I'm correct."

"To old! No dating Jasmine!" Sirius got in-between his chewing.

"I just made a new friend! That's all! He's not my boyfriend just a friend that's a guy! I need to go I got potions, come on Sargy."

Sargy looked like he was gone to explode from keeping in the laughter. Both the older men watched us leave with hard stares. "Don't be late today Jasmine." I heard Remus said after I was starting down the stairs. This will not be good for me at all but what didn't help is when I was walking out of the room with my head filled with thoughts I ran into one of them.

"Oh I'm sorry." And I landed right on the ground too.

"It's alright but we got to stop meeting like this." Shane held out his hand to help me up while chuckling a bit.

"Ya I agree there. Sorry again but I got to get going to class so see you later."

I was a few feet down the hall with Sargy Before Shane called out my name and was running up

Me and Sargy started walking around while we waited for everyone to get more awake and class to start sooner.

"Hey Sargy you know if you ever get bored of following us around your allowed to go out and date, I mean it's gotta be boring following your friends around 24/7"

Sargy just rolled his eyes at me."It's my job your highness and it's not that boring as you say."

"Since we are just a job to you, are we friends?"

Sargy rolled his eyes. " It would be an honor to be your friend, but then again I value my life so I don't know if I want you tripping into me all the time. "

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Sargy you're gone to be stuck with us for a long time, so you should be getting use to us and becoming friends. I thought we were already anyways, I mean I do tell you everything!"

"Well almost everything. So maybe in the future when you're going off to see your dad you can let me know so I'm not having a heart attack looking for you two."

I looked down sheepishly. "I didn't know you get that worried looking for us. I'm sorry."

"I'll outside of the statue. Just be careful."

We finally got down to the dungeons and sat in our normal seats waiting for class to start. I started thinking about everything in my mind. There was Of course my weird family and how to prove my dad's innocence. Then there are my new friends, the golden trio. There was Sargy and Harrys constant fighting now which I still needed to figure out. Now my new friendship with Shane on top of this all. Oh there's also the kingdom im suppose to take over in a few years, no biggie there. I wish for once I was a normal teenager so my new promise to myself, I will try to be as normal as everyone else.

Then again I wished I noticed the person following us to the dungeons tonight but I'm to obliviously and Sargy let his Guard down for us for a moment. A mistake he will never forgive himself for in the future.


	7. Chapter 7 The First Lesson

_Your first lesson is tonight at 9 by the black lake. Don't be late._

"Emily! Come here a moment." I was walking into Emily's room to show her the letter. "I'm assuming that we get to start water first!" *SPLASH!*

"JASMINE LUPIN I WILL GET YOU!" Maybe it's a not a nice idea to dumb water on your sisters face. Even if it was possibly an accident which explains why we need help with it a bit.

"RUN SARGY SHES GOT A WEAPON!" I jumped from the stair case next to him. All he did was roll his eyes but still ran with me.

"Why are we running from Emily? DUCK!" at that moment a ball of water came flying past his head.

"Oh its on. I got an idea! Go to the lake!" We kept running and running. Thank goodness it was way early before anyone would actually be awake. When we got out the doors I started rolling down the hill to avoid the water balls that were flying at me. So lucky me I rolled right into the black lake. Underwater but soon after I felt someone else hit the water. I poked my head up slightly to be hit with a small wave.

Our little water fight went on for another 20 minutes till Sarge gave us a huge wave for us to stop. "Someone is coming so I suggest getting out and dried off. Or get behind the trees."

So instead of following Emily out of the water I decided to go back down after I put a air bubble around my head. As I went down I saw the giant squid and started tickling his tentacles. Eventually I just started slowly floating to the top till I felt something grab my arm and drag me up.

"Don't take so long next time and give your friend a heart attack, unless your prepared to explain why you don't need to come up for so long." Sargy said while floating next to me.

"Which friend?" I started looking up and over at Harry standing on the bank looking at me with a expression of relief on his face.

"Come on we need to get you ready for class today. I'll be with Emily this morning so have fun." Sargy started swimming away from me. So I slowly started back stroking on my back when I got to the bank I let the waves take me to shore the rest of the way.

"Hey are you okay! I saw you go in but didn't see you come up anytime soon. He wouldn't let me swim in after you so he went and well I guess your fine now but aren't you cold?"

I started laughing at his little rant. "HARRY! I'm fine I was just swimming and did a bubble head charm to make it fine so don't worry lets just grab something to eat and get to class." I dried myself off with my wand and followed the other two back to the castle. I wish I could've stayed down there a bit longer though. "Hey Sargy wanna go back in after class? I'll race you."

"Only because its not normally this nice in November sure. We can all go for a swim."

"Harry will you and the others join us?"

"I'm sure they would be up for it." We walked into the great hall. "Oh I forgot my books so I'll meet you at class." I started walking out and was walking up the first stair case but of course I run into people a lot. "I'm sorry let me help you."

"Who are you?"

Well someone's straight forward. "I'm Jasmine Lupin, and you are?"

"Ah Draco Malfoy, Are you sure though because you seem so familiar."

Draco Malfoy was about a head taller than me with pale skin and icy blue eyes to clash with it. He had platinum blond hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. This kid is weird he kept looking at my face like it was about to explode or something till I heard someone behind me. "Ah Jasmine I thought you were taking too long. Lets get to class now shall we. Run along Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy only sneered in your direction but still turned and left fast.

"Jasmine Can I not leave you alone for a moment shesh here." Sargy made your books appear out of air for you. "Sargy who was that and can you teach me to do that?"

"Yes yes later but that is your cousin/ Death eater spawn. Please be careful about who you hang around alright? That's the type that's gonna make some think your going in the proper direction at home. Now here no more running off, I'll come get you after class."

Sargy started jogging away before I could say a word and threw an apple at me.

"Thanks!"

I walked in to the Transfiguration and sat in the back by Ron. "You don't mind if we hang out back here today do ya?"

"Uh I guess not but won't Hermione be mad you're not up front with her?"

"Naw she can get over it. I can only take so much studying before I go crazy."

Let me say where was Ron my whole life. I don't think I've that much fun messing with people before. We were supposed to be learning how to turn birds into plates. Kind of stupid in my opinion but me and Ron both got it in a few minutes. So we decided to have some fun with the ravenclaws by scaring their birds every few seconds or turning their birds into something else before they could get the whole spell out. All in all a good double period. After class me and Ron started running like mad to the great hall to eat. Sargy, Harry and Hermione just sat there watching us eat and laugh.

"Were they like this all morning?" Sargy asked the other two while slowly taking bites of his sandwich.

"All throughout transfiguration. Actually it was the first time that Ronald has ever gotten the spell right that fast." Hermione said slowly.

"They even had time to mess with the Ravenclaws." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Jazz we doing this again next class?"

"Haha of course Maybe my dad can give us some good stuff to mess with the hufflepuffs with next! Coming Sargy?"

"Go ahead. I just need to make sure Emily is fine with Cassie." Sargy started walking away. "Harry you don't mind I take your mate right? I'm having a good old time today." I threw over my shoulder.

Harry looked a little upset but answered "I guess if you want but Hermione-"

"Great! See you later Mate! You know Fred and George might let us in on some pranks.." ron started while we walked away.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other rolled their eyes and followed us.

We pretty much just planned what we could do with the hufflepuffs later and maybe even harry and Hermione.

"Jasmine may I have a word after class?" Remus said walking by our desk up front."Sure. See ya then cheerio!" Remus stopped walking and gave me and Ron the strangest looks while Sargy, who was sitting on my other side, looked at me like I was on crack. Ron and me were trying our hardest not to explode with laughter.

"Okay….So today I thought we could try dueling in pairs today so get going pair off. I will be walking around to help out. I want FRIENDLY spells only."

"Your not really good at this are you jasmine?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

"Ron if your scared I can duel her and then you can take a shot if you feel comfortable." Sargy said standing up. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the table.

"Now don't go on easy on me because I'm your bestie okay Sargy."

"Ha, I'll let you set the tone your majesty."

After that we walked to the end of our little area and bowed to each other. When we got up we started firing at each other. After a few minutes I started sending some spells I learned from Remus and the palace this summer. After another few minutes Sargy finally knocked my wand out of my hand.

"Oh your good. So I demand that you teach me those spells this summer."

"Oh a demanding person I see for the future. I feel bad for everyone. But I do promise if you promise to teach me a few of those too."

"RON! YOUR TURN!" Ron looked pale as can be. "Maybe I should go with Sargy first ya."

Sargy just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and walked off with Ron so I sat on my desk to watch.

"Vary nice job with him but I did say friendly spells and I thought I meant wizard spells. We can talk now by the way." Remus said sitting next to me.

"I guess but I think they were friendly for us."

"Fairy spells?"

"Oh yes. Now what are we chatting about."

"Your lesson tonight. Would you mind if I came to them once in a while so I can get some tips to maybe try and help you at home? You can say no truthfully."

"Remus I think this is a brilliant idea. I'd really like the help." Remus gave me a big smile then started planning times for him to come and how long he should go and participate.

"Jasmine I'm tired of getting my butt kicked so fast, can we have a go?"

"Alright Ron but you asked for it. Sargy take my spot and keep him busy.

~3rd point of view!~

Sargy sat down next to Remus in the awkward silence for a few moments.

"So how is it with Jasmine and Emily this year so far." Remus asked not looking away from Jasmines position on the floor.

"I think its going pretty well as long as I can keep a away from finding out her Heritage." Sargy said resting his eyes on the pair dueling in front of him.

"I don't think we need any past death eaters getting ahold of this information. If they found out who they were I don't know how we could deal with this." Remus said quietly Chuckling with Sargy at Jasmines victory dance at taking Ron's wand for the third time.

"Who have they told yet about anything?" Remus said slowly and quitly.

"Emily wants to tell Cassie about the family soon, and the rest of it by the end of next year. Jasmine hasn't really decided anything yet. I think she fears more everyone figuring it out first. Do you worry at all Remus?" Sargy finally looked at the younger man.

"Yes and no. I just want whats best for them. The only bad thing of Mr. Malfoy finding out is death eaters know is all though correct? He's gone already and can't hurt them. The only thing that could hurt them is their fathers name really."

Sargy looked deep in thought with a grave expression on his face. The silence made Remus Lupin look over for a moment to concern him even more than he was before. "What am I wrong about?"

Sargy thought another moment on how to word this. "Remus the star say differently. There will be another war in years of course but there is only one reason for this."

Remus sighed before asking "Do they know yet?"

"No only a few do at home really. I only was told to see if they have seen yet. Lucky for us they havn't but I think Emily's getting better at figuring out if I'm keeping secrets."

"I don't want them knowing Sargy. They are just little girls and don't need this. They already have everything else on their shoulders they just don't need to know this either. Just give them another year or so please."

Sargy shook his head in mid sigh " I can only not say anything but I can't prevent them from looking for it or they will know right away then."

"JASMINE THAT'S NOT FRIENDLY!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs while his feet kept dancing. Jasmine was laughing so hard but could bearly get out "It is too I'll stop when you say it."

" I'm coming. Sargy please make sure that's the only thing they find out. They don't need to know it all yet."

Sargy only looked down and shook his head, The burden the two girls would have coming to them in time was something no one wished on them.

Back to the normal way! And fast forward to the night time!

"Jasmine I swear if you make us late for your first lesson I'm gonna be mad as can be." Emily slammed the door to the dormitory open with a loud slam.

"Emily I just wanted to change into a swim suit under my normal clothes." I finally started to follow Emily who was grumbling something I couldn't really understand. We were slowly sneaking out of the common room before the trio came back from the library to see me missing. Our swimming plans got canceled because it was starting to storm after DADA.

"Sargy we wern't suppose to wear traditional robes right?" Emily said looking up.

"No I think you won't need to start unless he says something. Lets get moving before we run into anyone. We will meet Remus down there."

We started moving fast but stop at the top of the hill in front of the lake. There was and older women standing there In traditional Fairy water robes. She was sitting in the water though just looking peaceful. We slowly crept down there trying not to disturb her. Emily Waved to Remus who waved back a bit before turing his gaze back to the women.

"Please take off your shoes and sit in the water with me. My name is Nixie and I will be your teacher. Emily looked at me and shrugged and we did what we were told. Sargy went off next to Remus to watch.

"Your highnesses I want you to close your eyes and breathe slowly. I want you to focus on the water running underneath you and around you. Focus on the energy. We will be finding our energy tonight and will practice working with it Saturday morning."

Emily was a little disappointed you could tell and I'm not gonna lie I was a bit too but if shes the best of the best then we might as well do as she says. We sat there for 2 hours and it was pretty cool and relaxing. I think we even started floating a bit more in it after a bit. We both jumped a little when she started speaking again.

"I will leave you two with homework. Do this once a day at lest with each other or alone. I want reports is anything different happens. Just let the energy flow through you. I have been doing this for over 60 years now and most do question how I start but then again I only teach the best of the best."

"Can we still play with the little bit we do?" Emily asked while trying to get up out of the water.

"I see no reason why not as long as your homework was done first. If you do not mind I will be burrowing your guardian for a bit so he may have tips for home use. This should take about a good chunk of the school year. This summer you will start your next element and that is not my choice of which it is. Good night." Sargy got up and was walking with us back to the castle.

"Well shes not vary chatty is she?" Emily said with a huff.

"Emily! We need to listen to what she says even if her methods are a little strange. Sragy did you ever have to learn this way."

Sary started chuckling for a moment." Nope I learned my self. But I think I like her ideas better. Now voices down I think the cats coming around."

WE snuck back to the tower and got away from mrs. Norris.

"Well good night girls go to bed tonight please, This will take alot out of you as we begin farther on."

We both waved to Sargy and by the time i got up the stairs he was right, I was tired and too tired to change out of my clothes.


	8. Chapter 8 Suspicion

When i finally rolled out of bed it seemed no one was up yet so i decided 'Ha ha first one to shower in warm water! Not that it ever got cold really.'

When i got out i was sitting on my bed to get my shoes when i finally noticed someone staring at me from her bed.

"Um Good Morning Hermione, Can i help you with something?"

Hermione just continued to stare at me with an un readable expresssion. "Good monring Jasmine, Why did you get in so late last night? I was gonna ask you a question about our potions essay."

Now thats the second i really took the time to look at her and notice her stare was more suspicious. Hermione Granger never asked for help with homework unless its from a teacher, I may have only started this year but even i figured this out. She was suspicious about something.

"I was With my dad and everyone for the night, having a family talk about the holidays and our plans is all." I started getting up trying to find my bag so i could head out.

"Oh, then why was your friend with you?"

I froze for a split second that hopefully she didn't notice. "Oh Sargy is staying with us for a bit during the holiday so were deciding if we were to leave or not. Well i'll see you later then, I'm gonna go find Emily."

Hermione only slightly noded and didn't turn her expression away till she prolly couldn't hear my foot steps anymore.

I got down to the common room to see Sargy sitting on the couch.

"Lets go somewhere else." He said before i could open my mouth. It was a silent walk to Remus's class room but when i walked in i saw Dumbledore chatting with Remus by his desk and Emily looked like she was trying so hard to stay awake.

"Oh good your here. Good moring Jasmine." Remus said finally looking up when the door shut. Dumbledore slowely stood up. "I was listening to Remus tell me about your lesson last night, I have decided to excuse the both of you from classes today since you both must be vary drained from starting you new technique. If you need anything i will be up in my office. I have lots of things to do today. Oh and be back by Sunday, I hear there will be an excellent pudding for dessert." Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the room. That man is weird sometimes but when he mentioned it i think i finally realized how tired i really was. Sargy lead me over to the tables next to Jasmine.

"Well maybe you two should sleep in your other rooms for the day incase comes to investigate again? We can go to the metting after lunch if your up to it and get it a day earlier over."

"That sonds fun but maybe we should just stay for the weekened. I kinda need the libary for abit." I said sheepishly looking down.

"Lets go!"Emily shreaked getting up and walking out the door.

Everyone started laughing.

"If you guys are staying a while i guess i'll meet you there Saturday morning if i have time." Sargy started dragging me away. Apperently he could tell how tired i was so he started talking about anythign he could think of to keep me awake. By the time we got to the portrait i was leaning on him about to sleep. The next thing i remember was waking up and looking at my clock seeing it was about noon.

I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor hard.

"OUCH" i started rubbing my legs when Emily walked in.

"I was told to see if you were alive. Try a shower it will wake you up but hurry i wanna eat." Emily said starting to shut the door.

"Wait Em, Wheres dad at?"

Emily stopped and looked concerned for a moment.

"i dont know Jazz he wasn't here. Hurry up though. " Emily shut the door so i decdied maybe the shower would be a nice wake up. It was right when i got in that i noticed how hungrey i was so i jumped in then back out in 5 minutes. I was about to leave my room when i noticed something moving under some clothes in the corner. I slowly lifted it up and saw Scabbers all tangled up.

"Oh dear, come on i'll get you back to Ron. Hes been looking all over for you again."

I walked out to Emily already leaving and Sargy raising an eyebrow at my new critter in my hand.

"Its Rons pet. i just wanna return him to Ron before him and Hermione fight over what happened to him." Sargy rolled his eyes then walked ahead of us.

Emily and him started chatting about some homework she was having issues with when i remembered i left my bag in the room. "can you give Ron his rat please?" I was already shoving into Sargys hands and running down the hall before he could say anything. I finally got to the room and fell on the couch out of breath. I grabbed my bag and started walking out. When i got to the stairs i heared someone calling my name from behind.

"Jasmine you walk fast." Shane said stopping next to me.

"Oh sorry i'm in a bit of a rush you know. I was heading to the great hall if you wanna join me."

Shane noded happily started a conversation about the holidays coming and his plans with his family.

"You know Ravenclaw plays gryffindor nex quiddetch game. Gonna watch me beat your team?" Shane said with a hint of laughter in his eyes

"Oh surea as long as your prepared to loose. I gotta get going so see you around." I walked away to my table before Shane could say anything Which left me with a delima. I could feel his eyes on my back and another pair of Hazel on my face trying to catch my eyes.

"Hey everyone."

Ron and Harry just grunted but Hermiones eyes squinted a bit at me.

"Why wern't you in class earlier?"

"Oh i wasn't feeling to well. I think Emily gave me the flu but i'm feeling a bit better now." I anwsered in one big breath. I was to nervous to eat so i just had a little French onion soup on the table.

"Thats to salty for an upset stomach. Maybe i should take you to the hospital wing?" Hermione said her eyes not once leaving me. Lunch was starting to end when i looked up at the teachers and caught dumbleodres eyes. He slightly noded his head to the doors so i got ready to go.

"You know i don't think i'm feeling good at all still so i think i'm gonna head back to bed. Bye guys" Of course Harry and Ron being guys just noded and said feel better and started walking away.

"Maybe i should take you to the hospital wing?After all I-" Before Hermione could contintue she was cut of from my life savior lately.

"Hermione i'll take her since its my job. Go ahead to class and you can see her later." Sargy said gently dragging me to the door.

"outside now and not a word till we are there." Sargy said in a low voice. after a few seconds we broke out into a run and got to the gates in record time. Emily was standing there with a shoe in her hands and held it out to us. The second i touched it i felt that tug and openeed my eyes to the court yard.

"Lets go and surpise everyone! Then maybe some swimming later?" Emily started gigiling and walking away.

"i think she gets weird when we come back." Sargy just shrugged and started walking away.

"I have a few things to do while we are here so i'm gonna go and ya. Call if you need me."

I think that was the fastest i was ever left alone. So i did what anyone is suppose to do. I went to find someone to let them know where i was.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

*Hermiones point of view*

'I know shes up to something and i don't know what yet though. But all the sneaking around is a huge tip. The strange lauange she spoke to that Sargy guy the other day. He is also strange how he acts like hes gonna jump in front of them at any moment.' I was suddenly tugged out of my thoughts.

", Do pass these out please."nMcgonnel started walking away form her with a stack of papers for everyone.

"Hey Hermione are you oaky? You've seemed out of it lately." Harry said watching his friend get up slowly.

"i just have been thinking, don't you think Jasmine and them are a little strange?" Ron snorted automatically.

"Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Its just, There is something going on with her and her sister and that guy Sargy. Don't you see them sneaking around?"

Before either the boys opened thier mouths they snapped them shut.

"I guess now that you mention it, But that could be anything i mean they could be visting Lupin Hermione." Harry said while ron slowly shock his head.

"Not really Harry i think somethings going on and it worries me alot. I'm gonna see if i can research this in the libary." Hermione pulled out a piece of papers with lots of crossed out lines were on.

"I heard her say this that day in dada we were dueling and lupin said 'to use human friendly spells'. I don't know if they are human."

Both the boys had looks of shock on thier faces.

"Hermione are you sure? Maybe we should let Dumbledore handle this?" ron said quitely.

"I don't wanna freak him out till i know for sure but i can't belive i'm saying this but maybe we could use skipping looking into the future to get to the libary? The more help i have the faster we could know the truth."

It took 5 minutes for the boys to get over thier shock. Hermione Grange wanting to skip class? Both boys shock thier heads and when class was over they took off to the libary to start their long search.

*4 hours later*

"Hermione there isn't anything in here, are you sure they wern't messing around?" ron said slumping on the table.

"Ron, we just finished looking in all the spell books we need to start the mythical creatures."

Both boys growned.

"Can't we do it after dinner? We might be able to even ask her about it or something."

Harry said looking up from his book.

"Fine but i do the talking!" Hermione said stomping out much to the boys enjoyment.

If anything though when they got down there Hermione was in a worse off mood.

'She has to be off doing something else.'

Hermione was silent as can be till she heard some of the boys talking down the table.

"Hey Dean did you hear? Sirius Black was spotted In duff town this hes coming back or leaving the area again?"

And thats when it hit me. 'Shes helping Siruis Black. But why would she do that?' The only thing i knew about this was that I couldn't let the boys know or they would freak out. I need to catch her in the act.

"Hey Umm Hermione is it?" I looked up and saw that guy Jasmines been talking too. Whats his name again? Something with an S.

"Yes?"

"My names Shane, umm do you know where Jasmine is?" AHhh thats why hes here. wait.

"No but i can check the tower and send her your way." I said with a smile on my face.

"I can wait till tomorrow but thanks." Shane started walking away.

"Lets just stay in the tower for the night. Do homework and all." I started then Ron and Harry looked at me weird.

"Hermione you just made us skip class to look for stuff in the libary. You have to be kidding." Ron said.

"I just think i was over reacting is all really. Its fine now so lets just go see shes okay is all. " I started jogging ahead of everyone to get to the tower. When i got up stairs I couldn't find her.

"Jasmine i will find out what you are hiding if its something bad." I said out to the empty room

*back to normal. The next day*

"Sargy i can't find Jasmine Do you know where she is?" Emily was running around all over looking for her sister.

"Ive looked all over in here have you tried outside yet?" Sargy said looking at Emily with a hint of concern

"Just about. WHERE CAN SHE BE! JASMINE BLACK I AM KICKING YOUR BUTT SO HARD IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP NOW."

Sargy just started shaking with laughter but woundering where the other princess could be.

I was just floating away in the water when it started rainging on me. So i put a bubble charm on my head and went under to explore. It was aboustely beautiful down here. There were little rainbows here and there and fish just swimming along. I kept walking till i saw i was behind the waterfall so i came up behind and was surpised to see the wall was full of crystals. It let up to a shore that had a little beach on it. I was about to get out when i heard someone calling my name near by. So i swam to the shore and got my dress over my now soaking wet swim suit. i got a few feet from the little lagoon when i saw Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"I thought you were out here. Your sister has everyone on a hunt for you."

"Oh, I guess we better head back then Professor. So what brings you here today?"

"Well i wanted to talk to you and your sister about something. Its quite important though this stays here."

We started walking back in silence till we got to the hall to see an amused sargy staring at emily pacing. She looked up at our footsteps stopping.

"I could kick you right now. Sargy can you let everyone know shes back now?"

Sargy laughed a little but walked out.

"Would you like some lunch albus?" Emily said sitting down.

"Ah i would love some, your pick of course." he said sitting down across from Emily.

"I think its Spaghetti day." At that moment 3 fairies walked in with all the mixings for it.

"Thanks. So Albus what is so important?"

"I need to ask a favor of you and your opinoin on some things." Albus said lookign up at each of our faces. "I think its time."

I ighed looking at emily who nodded and that started out long discussion.

"Hey Emily wanna sleep in my room tonight? Theres suppose to be a big storm coming and all." I said standing in her door way.

For as long as she was born Emily has always been afraid of thunderstorms.

"No i'm gonna be 12 next year Jasmine i can take care of my self." Emily said jumping up on her bed.

"Alright Em, Ill leave my door open a shade." I said walking away

3 hours later i heard a squeek come into my room and climb up on my bed, "You promise not to tell anyone jazz?" Emily said slipping under the covers.

"Why would i do that? Its just a fear and a normal one too. Besides we can talk now." I said turning on my side to face her.

"Hey Jazz are you and Harry just friends?" Emily said starring at the ceiling. I had little balls of light twinkling like it was the night sky, just like at hogwarts but not as cool looking.

"Well ya why?" i said squinting my eyes at her.

"I don't know Cassie was asking because he got so jelous when he saw Shane talking to you that one day so i was asking. Where do you think dad went?" Emily said turing her head to me.

"I don't know really prolly somewhere else now i mean he had to be bored with out us so he prolly just wanted to move on for a bit." I said now looking at the stars

"Are you gonna date anyone soon?" Emily said with a longer sigh this time at the start of her sentace.

"I don't know,what is with my love life and you?" I said

"I was just cursious with all the guys that talk about you is all."

"Emily none of them talk about me prolly."

"LIES Jazz LIES!" SHe shreaked in her laughter.

You're gone to wake everyone up you know right?"

"Thats fine cuz then they can hear your denial. I'm gonna sleep night Jasmine and thanks."

"Night Emily and always here for you."

"You know the last time you two slept in a bed together it was raining and im assuming it did here last night."

Simultaenously we both threw pillows at Remus and it sounded like one hit him in the head.

"We gotta get going you two i know you love your little breaks but i believe you also hav e homework to do."

"Remus whyyyyyyyyyy. I wanna sleep more."Emily said pulling the blanktes over her head.

"I promise get the work done and the holidays will be here and gone fast."

So we both got out of bed adn instead of spending the lovely day outside we were both stuck inside doing homework with Remus and Sargy. The only thing i wish i could make someone else do for me. Homework. Oh well hopefully christmas will be here soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas

Eventually Remus was right The time did fly to the holidays once again.

Jasmine and them decided to stay at the castle for the holiday. Unlucky for her, Hermione and the boys were staying. It was a little strange i wont lie being at hogwarts with other students. When we were here we were away from them but it was absoutly fun helping Hagraid put up decorations. Even more fun was getting to go with hagraid into the forest to pick a tree. We even met up with some centars who helped us pick out a woundefully huge tree!

It seemed though i could never shake off hermione. Every where i went she wasn't far behind. I tried asking Harry about it one day but it didn't work out. Actully now i think of it Harry and Ron both have been weird around me lately. I was letting it pass but it was getting strange. Until one day it came. We were sitting at breakfest for it was the day almsot everyone was leaving to go to break.

We were sitting there havign a good ol time till the paper came in and dean and seames started talking about Sirius Black again.

"So Jasmine i never found out are you half or pure or muggle born?" Hermione asked me straight out.

"I'm half actully. My dad was a pure blood and my mother was a muggle born." i guess thats not lying too much.

"Really so you could be realted to ron then? Seeing how his Family is pure blooded?" Hermione said while looking up at me.

I was having a hard time trying to find out which direction Hermione was taking this.

"I don't think so really. I'd have to ask him later."

Sargy could apperently scense my trouble so got up from Emily and came and sat next to me.

"Hello all what are we chatting about this morning." Sargy said not taking his eyes from Hermione.

"Oh just our Family is all. "I said quitely before taking a bite of my cearel.

"Oh I was about to ask Jasmine what her mothers name is."

Ah shes suspicious of my family now. I looked at Sargy who said "Well i think actully Jasmine needs to get going seeing how this is a sore subject for her Hermione. Her mother passed away during childbirth with Emily."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment but recovered. "Oh i didn't know i'm sorry.-"

"Its fine but we really should be heading off to the libary for some books." Sargy dragged me out and away. "

"But we have all of break to study and i'm almost done." i started whinning. I hate homework.

"We arn't going to study silly. i feeel its about time the libary lost a few books." He said looking straight ahead of us. Now i was confussed as can be but then i remeber emily saying something about them having a book or two with our pictures in it.

"Oh but why now?" i said trying to catch up to him. I waved to madame Pierce, I swear that women never liked me.

"Shes getting close but not to the truth. Shes digging into your family. She thinks you're helping Black. Which isn't the biggest of our problems really. That wille eventually come out sooner than later. My problem would be they are looking in books." He said walking past aisles and aisles of books.

"why don't you go over and pretend to do some potions work in this aisle. Ill be over here" Sargy said walking forward. So i pulled out a chair and grabbed a book on healing potions. Ohhhh fun till i heard foot steps coming closer. Thats where i saw the 3 guilty faces looking at me.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Hermione tried opening and closeing her mouth a few times till Harry said something. " We were looking for a book Hagraid wanted. What are you doing here?"

"Studying?" i held up the book then Sargy came back with an amused expression.

"Jasmine i got an owl from your father he wants to see us now. good by everyone." We started walking out till i smelt a little smoke on him.

"What did you do?"

"Ill replace them later on. Now snowball fight? us agnist the girls or Emily and Remus?" And that was the start to my interesting Christmas.

"Ready Emily? on the count of 3. 1-2-"

"3" emily said. It was 5:30 am and our goal was to wake up Sargy and Lupin for christmas morning. Sargy was sleep in his bed till we came over ans started screaming and jumping on it.

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!"

"GAH ITS TO EARLY YOU TWO!" He screamed getting up. I will be down stairs in 5 minutes now go. Bet he regrets showing us his room now. We skipped down stairs bouncing on the couches. Finally he came and we skipped to Remus class while Sargy grumbled about it beeing too early for us to be this awake.

We got Remus room and snuck in while Sargy waited in his class room. Something about not wanting to be in trouble also?

"Lets get him with a touch of water and bed jumping too." Emily whispered i nodded back and strated the count down on my fingers 3-2-1. Emily hit him square in the chest and he jumped up then is tarted screaming "ITS CHRISTMAS ITS CHRISTMAS!" He got out of bed, then worked on getting his breathing back to normal.

"Are you kidding me? I swear your too excited like your dad around this time of year. ITS 5:38!" Remus screamed! And that is or que to run to the other room.

"Sargy you're gonna protect us from a grumpy guardian correct?" Emily said.

Sargy rolled his eyes at us running behind his back but the traitor moved when Remus came out.

"If you two are calm enough open your gifts before i decide to ta-"

Yepp we were already into our i say not a bad Christmas.

A planner from Hermione, A Bunch of candy form Fred, Geroge and Ron, A couple new outifts from Emily, A few books from Hagraid on creatures, A mini Potions kit and some candy from serves and Yes apperently we got weasley sweaters. Myn was lightish blue with a silver J on it.

"Remus can we open the last box now?" Emily said staring at it. It had breathing holes around it and no matter how much we peaked in it we couldn't see a thing.

"The rule is it stays in someones room till you take it out for walks or hes going to the palace after break. Go ahead." Remus said walking over to anwser the door. Apperently in our excitment someone came and knocked.

"REMUS HES SO CUTE!" I shreaked while Emily stared giggling as our new puppy was licking her face. He was a little black Lab if im right. he was a little shaggy in the hair but cute as can be. and VARY friendly.

"Hey Jasmine cute dog, can we take a walk later this afternoon?"" Harry said handing Remus a letter.

"Sure Harry we can take this fella for a walk." I said turning around to see Harry looking antsy.

"Alright, see you later." And he walked out the door.

"So I declare we name this one Spot for his little Spot on his belly."Emily said petting him.

"Now there is a reason we got him." Remus stated looking at the dog. "So it would be easier hiding this one."

And out of his office came another black dog. Then he transformed into our dad.

"DAD!" We both screamed running up to him.

"I missed you two im sorry i had to leave." He said hugging us both.

"Are you staying for break this time?" Emily said looking up finally.

"I'm to leave again tonight to help out Moony." He said smiling a bit. Tonight was supose to be a full moon.

"So you got us Spot so when we have dad visiting with us it seems like we have one dog for each of us." i said finally getting it. Everyone started laughing.

"I have something for you two." He said pulling out two gifts. I opened my gift to see a scrap book of photos. On the cover it had a picture of Me him and my mom when i was a baby. I looked over to see Emily had the same thing. "Your mother made these when Jasmine was born and made another right before Emily was born."

"I love it dad." We both hugged him tight. That was the best christmas morning ever. We just sat in there and talked about alot of things TIll dad had to change back to a dog while Serves and Albus came in and chatted with us all too. It was finally about the afternoon so i put spot on a leash to take him out and i was planning on leaving dad with Emily for a bit. Sargy was gonna walk me to Gryffindor tower to give me my gift apperently.

"I got you and Emily each one but its different," He said handing me a little box. I opened it to see a silver chain with a music note on it. "Its suppose to help you handle your engery better while your learning. This will also help you out when you start doing some harder defense moves in a few weeks." He said helping me put it on. "Itll also help you out on just learning to relax with the engery going through you and learning how to control it."

"Wow Sargy it's just so great i can't..Thanks"I said tackling him in a hug. He looked startled but hugged back soon. "Now i feel kinda crummy though all i got you was some candy and a few books."

Of course he started laughing, "I think letting me look after you and giving me the higest honor and a chance to learn wizard magic is probely the best thing i get out of everyone at home. Go have fun with Harry." He said walking away. Wow, did we already make it to the portrait? I knocked on it once and out came Harry.

"Hey lets walk around and talk and ill give you your gift." He said petting Spot. Presents YAY!

We walked for a few corridors with the only sound our breathing and spot paws hitting the floor. "So Professor Lupin got you guys a dog thats pretty cool." Harry said,

"Actully we each got one. Emily has padfoot at the classroom still. We are taking them home after break for a bit since dogs are techinally not on the list of animals to bring." Harry chcukled with me.

"Listen i'm gonna come straight out and say this, Jasmine are you hiding something from us?" Harry said stopping to look me straight in the eyes. i felt my heart stop in that moment and confussion and panic rise up. '_Should i tell him the truth or is it still too early? There is only one way to decide. Am i ready?' _

"Harry, I-" Before i could finish he was already going off.

"Now i'm only asking because you and your sister and that friend of your are always sneaking off to places for days at a time and your always gone most night and come back drained as can be. I'm just worried is all." Harry said looking up with conceren etched in his eyes.

"Harry i will make you a promise i will tell you whats been going on when the time is right. Do you trust me?" I said looking him dead in the eyes. He didn't even wait for a moments hesitation before stating "I do."

"Then trust me to tell you only in time." I said starting to be dragged downt he hall by Spot.

"Well would you like your gift?" My eyes lite up at this idea. "YES!"

"Here you go, by the way i loved the new Quiddtich gloves." He said trading the gift wrapped box for Spots Leash. I started to tear away at the paper to see a Musiciains notebox (staff sheets).

"Oh Harry, how did you know i needed some?" I said looking over while taking in the notbook. It was blue with black music notes on the front and there was a saying.

_ "The function of music is to realse us from the tyranny of conscious thought"_

In beautfil white letters. "It will change the quote when your about to use it or need new inspiration." Harry said looking up. 'She must be thinking hard about what ever it is shes gone to tell me then.'

"Harry this is great but this doesn't mean you get to hear my music. Its pretty rare i share actully." I said laughing a bit at Harrys frown.

"Why don't you share? i'm pretty sure you have amazing talent." Harry said looking up.

"Lets get going, i need to put him in his room and get ready for dnner. Bye Harry and thanks again." I said walking into Remu's room. I walked in to see Emily and Siruis drawing on a sleeping Remu's face. Yepp this is all a fmaily thing. Then i jumped in to join them.

Dinner was interesting may i say. Emily and i brought Spot and to Remus's uneasyness Sirius. Hey hes in dog form, whose gonna tell? The only students there were the trio, and amazingly Shane along with another Ravenclaw, 2 hufflepuff and 2 Slytherins, Vary interesting indeed.

Dumbledore chatted with everyone while Spot and Sirius tried to get some food we kept putting under the table for them. I know i saw Serves glare at him once but it was gone just as fast. So i started talking to him.

"Hey Serv wanna hear a christmas joke?" i said waving my fork around. He shrugged his shoulder at me.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Now this was my trademark start to any joke i've ever told him since i was 6.

"Oh Jasmine i don't know tell me." He said in a sarcasitc voice with a faint smile on his lips. Then I hear a fork fall onto his plate and saw Harry a few seats down looking at Snape like he was on crack.

"He went to get his broom. Duh." I started laughing. Ya i might not be that funny but i try. But serves as the good person he is faked his laughter. That made the students stop talking and look at him like voldemort was sitting there. "I'm not that bad at telling jokes. Jezzz everyone." Dumbeldore strated chuckling and Siruis smack my leg with his head so i could see him muster the best eye roll ever. I have to say it was the best meal ever.

Everyone started trickling out when it was Dumbledore walking me back to the portrait after curfew.

"I'd be careful with secrets Jasmine, You and your father seem to like to stretch the limit. Don't go on unless your ready to spill the beans. Lovely dogs by the way but i only remember Remus buying one." He said looking at me over his hald-moon glasses.

"I umm" I was freaking out.

"I know the truth and its okay. Just be prepared for the world to know." He said chucling a bit at me. So we slowed down our pace. "Sir do you remember a week ago you came to visit Emily and i, You said we need to be prepared to show the wizarding world who we are. When will this happen? And will we have a chance to tell our friends." I said looking up at him.

Dumbledore was quite for a moment. "Emily i think you should Pre-pare to. if Mrs. Granger is determined to find out then she will. Now it is up to you to decide if you want to tell them or you want them to find out with the world."

"But Albus, i don't want the world to know who we are. I just...I like things the way they are. Ya they arn't perfect but i'm worried on how i will be treated afterwards." I didn't take my eyes from the floor in front of us.

"I think the hype will die down eventually, but you will be walking into the footsteps you were ment to be in." Albus said chuckling a bit.

" I don't want to be in those steps from either side. I think i'd rather do things my way." I said looking up with determination blazing in my eyes.

"You know i had a feeling that would happen, When are you going to tell Harry about the prophecy?" I looked up surpised but then assumed. 'hes dumbledore he probely got a copy of it somewhere.'

"i think i will wait a few years i mean i'm about to make him hate me for an eternity."Sigh he will never talk to me when he hears who my father is.

"You know i don't think it would hurt anyone if you kept that part to your self for a bit longer Jasmine. I believe this is your portrait. Happy Christmas and enjoy your gift." He said walking away.

I walked in up to my dorm to find by surpise that Hermione wasn't there. I saw a couple books sitting on my bed. _ So You Are About to Rule, The Greatest Rulers of Our Years, _and _The History The History Books Never Told You About._ I opened the first one to see a note from Dumbledore.

_I had a feeling that you will need this. I have all the faith in the world in you. You need to not worry and stick to what you believe in. -A.P.W.B.D._


	10. Chapter 10 Meetings

"Emily i think its time we tell them." I said sitting down next to her and Sargy in the libary.

"I know. I'm telling Cassie tonight. I've

decided to tell her everything. I'm assuming though you're sticking with nothing to do with dad?" She said not once looking up.

"Arn't you nervous what shes gonna say Em!" i said in a normal voice.

"No, i trust her after she has trusted me so i figured its time. Besides i wanted to tell her a while ago. I just didn't have time to talk to Albus."

"Well Sargy you're quite in all of this. Whats your opinoin? I said looking at him who looked him. He was quite for a moment then smilied. "I guess i owe the libary some books again." We both got up and hugged him. Then sat on the floor.

"Everythings gone to change now isn't it? When the world finds out." Emily said looking at me and Sargy.

"Sigh, I'm sorry but yes." He said looking at Emily then me.

"What are we gonna do Jasmine?" Emily said looking up at me with sad eyes.

"You know they don't know how to get to the palace or home Emily. Maybe we can go there for the weekened they find out." I said looking at her and Sargy.

"It could work Jasmine, ill ask Remus later." Sargy said getting up. "Lets go enjoy our last few hours with out everyone here." i said getting up. "ill go get our coats and you get Remus. Last one to the doors is teamed with Remus!" I said Running. I got to the tower when i ran right into someone. "Sorry Harry!" i said running up the stairs.

"Hey whats the hurry?" He screamed up the steps.

"Snow ball fight. Last one there gets Remus on thier team. Step on the steps please." I said going into Emilys room now. I walked out with everything to slide down the stairs.

"Hey do you care if maybe i join you later?" Harry said behind me.

"Sure hurry up though!" I said running. May i say haha Remus was asleep so I won! It was Sagy and me agnist Emily and Remus. May i say again, thier snow fort might have been better but we kicked some serious butt. We were outside for an hour when Remus went back in to finish getting classes ready. It was Emily and Sargy agnist me When Harry came out to join the fun for a bit. Not to long after though we heard everyone coming from the train. Emily gave me one final look before walking over there with Sargy. I gave a long breath but started walking into the castle with Harry behind with concern on his face.

"Hey Harry, I'm ready to tell you my secret now." I said looking at him. He looked a little taken back but then ahad a serious look on his face.

"Well you can tell me anything Jasmine you know that."

"My rules are though this stays bewteen us. I don't mind if you discuss it with said mention people in the story. And no questions till i am done Harry." I said looking him in the face and taking off my mittens. "I'm gonna take you to my old room. There will be privacy there."

We walked in silence till i got us inside.

"Why do you have these rooms?" He said looking around. "That is a story for another day Harry. Are you ready?" I asked. Harry noded his head.

"Harry you know how there is other creatures in this world like centars and giants and vamipres and Faries?" I said looking at him whle sliding down the wall. Harry looked at me and nodded.

" When the first war started All of these creatures were dragged into this wizard war Becasue the queens daughter and another went to hogwarts to study wizard magic for a year where she met my dad." Harry took on a shocked expression with his mouth open a bit.

"They had 3 childeren, Zack, Me and Emily but my mom died not to long after Emily was born from complications. My grandmother died not to long after Zack was born and since me and Emily are to young to be cornated or anything yet and no one knows where Zack is, There is a cousil we meet with every month to talk about what we have missed." i looked up at Harry.

"When the first war started Dumbledore and Voldemort both came to our home with gifts asking for our assistance. Voldemort made the better offer so the fairies pick him over Dumbledore. When he disappeared though we lost vary many people. The fairies decided they didn't want to take part in any more Wizard matters because of how we were treated before and after. Since then though we have been trying to change the image around a bit of my kind. We arn't all evil Harry. I am not and neither are most. I wll not lie there are some bad eggs as you say in our midst still but i don't listen to them and with the threat of Voldemort gone no one really cares about it. We arn't bad i promise. We are changing minds of others very fast with what we have learned here. You can ask questions now." I said looking at Harry.

He shut his mouth and slowly started talking. "So your telling me your a fairy?"

"No i'm half human and half fairy." I said giggling a bit.

"Do you have wings yet?"

"No i wont get those for another year and a half i believe."

"What happened to you brother?" He said looking at the wall.

"Sigh, i really don't know Harry. He could be dead or alive for all we know but i really don't know."

"Who else knows?"

"Sargy, Emily, Remus, Dumbledore and the teachers."

"Is Sargy one then?"

"Well ya, hes actully here watching over us. That's his mission make sure no harm comes to us in school. I don't mind though we have became friends very fast."

Harry then asked something i wasn't entirely prepared for.

"Why are you telling me this now? And whose your dad?"

The biggest lie i will ever tell him. "I don't know who my dad is. We are meeting with the minister in a few weeks so the world will know who we are. I just thought you deserve to know the truth before The world knows." I hoped i was convincing enough.

"Do you have to?"

"Well Harry i did say we were on Voldemorts side in the frist war. Obsiviously we need to repair that image. And it also helps because we are witches too so we might as well make better ties with wizards." I started laughing.

" Wow this is a bit of an over load. Do i have to call you your highness?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Harry i will hit you if you call me that at all. I'm a normal person here not a princess." Harry smiled a bit and i couln't help joining him.

"Do you have like any cool powers or anything?" Harry said with his face lighting up. I started laughing and moved the water out of the bowl on the table and soaked his face.

"I can control the elements. We have instructors that come here on Thursday night and teach us how. Right now we are learning water." i said laughing still at him drying his face off.

"That explains where you always are and why you miss Fridays sometimes." Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry?" i said giving him a confussed look.

"Its nothing really. Well i guess your gonna be famous soon then."

"I really don't want it. I liked beeing not known to the world. I liked things the way they were. Its just Emilys also worried about this."

"Shes getting better at it now" Sargy said coming in the door.

"I'm assuming Cassie took it all vary well." I said smiling slightly.

"Mostly, then she was perfectly fine after Emily explain everything. Last i left them they were gonna go hunt down Remus to ask for a sleep over that weekened."

I started laughing. " 1 Gallon says its to show off all the clothes in her room."

"Your on." Sargy said laughing.

"Umm that weekened?" Harry said looking bewteen us with a confussed expression on.

" Oh we are leaving hogwarts the weekened the world finds out. Just for some time to prepare and all." I said shrugging like it was no big deal. Well apperently it was to the boys.

"Oh don't tell me hes going with you!" Harry said standing up glaring at Sargy who had a smug expression on his face.

"Well ya Harry,It is his home and all?" I said a little confussed.

"Can i come with then?" Harry said looking at me with a softer expression.

"Umm not really Harry, They don't let others in that easily." I said trying to think of an excuse. Truthfully i didn't know if it would be a good idea to bring everyone into my world so soon.

"It sounds like your sisters friend gets to go. Arn't you in charge anyways? You can change the rules as you want." Harry said now.

"Harry i can't sorry. I need to go talk to Dumbledore now. So see you at dinner?" I said walking away from a sour Harry. i held the door open for him till he started walking the other way.

"That went well till you showed up." I said to Sargy who had that smug expression back.

"He'll get over it sooner or later." Sargy said laughing.

We jumped up on the spiral staircase going up till we knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbeldore said thrrough the oak door.

I walked in and saw none other than the minister of magic sitting there.

"Ahh just one of who i wanted to see. this is the minister of magic. Hes here to discuss some new safety measures for our students." Dumbledore said rolling his eyes. It was then that the minister finally looked at me with wide eyes and got up to bow down.

"Hello you highness, Cornellis Fudge at your service." He said leaning down. I looked at Sargy and Dumbledore asking silently what i do. but both men were sitting there silently laughing.

"Umm thanks? its Jasmine." He stood up and moved to the side.

"We at the Ministrey believe it might be best to keep you identity a secret until such time when Sirius Black is caught." I started laughing this time along with Sargy.

"I'm sorry Minister but this is actully what me and my sister would like. but." I said looking at Dumbledore.

"Cornelis i told you Siruis Black had childeren." Dumbledore said looking the man in the eyes.

It took him a moment before he looked at me scared.

"Minister the difference is that i don't like my father and want nothing to do with him." i hope i'm a good liar. which apperently worked out well "Yes well why would any of you. It must be just a huge discrase then on your part. Well then there is more of a reason to zip up identies i guess then correct? Unless you'd rather be public?" The minister said looking at me.

"No minister, this is what we want. Until we are out of school at lest. Now lets get started." I said bring my own chair out.

"Shouldn't we wait for your sister?" Fudge said looking around when the door busted open and Emily took a seat next to me and Sargy.

"I'm here so lets get it on!" Emily shouted with a smirk on her face.

5 extremely long hours later, the three of us were sneaking back to the tower as quitely as possible. Ya we had a pass from Dumbledore, but i didn't feel like seeing flich. Sargy was ahead of us a bit watching the way. What happened pretty much the whole time was the minister appolgised profously for the way we were treated and us a few times for some of our behavior. The minister was trying to find something to truly show how much peace he ment to us. Personally, i think hes a twinkie. He was scared of us still and i really don't know why he was doing this still. i figured i will find out some time soon but who knows now.

"Jasmine come on we need to move inside, unless you planned on sleeping out here." Sargy said breaking through my thinking. i slowly started walking in to see Harry sitting on the couches.

"We'll see you in the morning Jazz. Night Harry Harry." Emily said walking up the stairs. Sargy followed but going up the opsite steps.

"Hey."I said flopping down next to Harry. He just turned his head and gave me a small smile.

"So you taking this still alright?" I said slowly looking at him.

"I'm doing fine, i just don't get how you're taking the world knowing you." He said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Actully, We intruded on a meeting with the minister so we will be able to be kept a secret till emily Graduates for safety reasons. Twinkie just wants to add more security to us which i think would be stupid as can be." I said laughing a bit at Harrys confussed expression mouthing twinkie.

"Its an american treat Harry, i'll get you one sometime."

"When are you gone to tell Hermione and Ron then?" Harry said looking at me again.

"I really don't wanna till i have to Harry, not all wizards are okay with fairies yet." I said looking at the fire starting to die down. It took a few minutes but Harry started talking again.

"You would've not told me then if you didn't have to would you?" He said looking at me with a hurt expression. "Don't you trust us?"

"Its not a trust issue Harry, its more acceptance and saying who we are so i dont have people bowing down to us 24/7. Its quite annoying seeing as i can do alot of things my self."

"When would you have told me!" He shouted a little standing up now.

"Prolly end of this year or beging of next. Just cause it would have been easier for me then. I still have alot to do Harry." Harry just glared at me but then his look softened a bit.

"There is stuff i don't know still arn't there?" He said his face starting to fall a little more.

"Harry you'll need to learn to trust me before i tell you everything about my life. I need time too." I said pleading with him. Harry plopped down and looked up with his hands behind his messy head of hair. I stayed quite hoping it would help him think.

"Fine but i want you to know you can trust me with anything. Hopefully you will tell me soon." He said turning to look at me with a smile.

"Harry this means alot to me thanks" I said with a smile hugging him.

"Ya ya go to bed we have classes tomorrow." Harry said walking up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs with a smile on my face. It felt good having Harry know and that he was fine with it. What made this even better was the minister was keeping our identies a secret. Life was great right now.

"Jazz you took forever this morning." Emily said as i walked down the steps with my books. We walked to the great hall in silence but we had a bounce in our steps that couldn't be ingored too much except Sargy. He was a little down but wouldn't say why.

"Morning Everyone!" I said plopping down next to Harry.

"Can you believe this?Jasmine look at this." Hermione said handing me the paper with the headline MINISTER MEETS WITH FAIRY ROYALTY TO SLOWly BUILD ALLYS.

"I can't believe they would do this after everything that has happened." Hermione said eating in anger.

I sat thier quitely.

"What excatly are you talking about hermione?"Harry said looking up from his eggs.

"They were all on You-know-Whos side when he was in power! They just want a easy way off! t=This is ridcules!.."Hermione went on ranting for another 10 minutes which i tuned out feeling sick to my stomach. I think Sargy noticed because he got up and took me for a short walk around the school.

"Sargy am i a bad person then?" I said looking at him. Before he could anwser another did.

"No, that was the past and before you're time." I saw Harry and Remus coming around the corner.

"Remus does that make my mom bad then?" I said looking at him with a tear starting in my eye.

"No, she wasn't. Everyone has to make hard decissions and sometimes it hard. It maybe right or wrong but its whats best for your people. You need to start to think about that." He said sitting next to me. I blew my bangs out of my eyes. "This just sucks. Everyone out there hates me with out knowing its me. What do i do?" i turned my eyes to Remus again

"The only thing you really can do. Don't worry about it till they know." Harry said sitting across from me.

"You got us here still, and nothings gonna change that Jazz" Sargy sid sitting on my other side.

"Thats the first time you've ever called me that."I said looking at him

"Beeing around 2of the dorkiest princessivs ive ever met before does that i guess." He said laughing till i joined in.

"Now if you're better, we are all late for my class, so lets get going." Remus said going ahead of us to his class room. The day went by really fast with hermione in a bad mood and ron just rolling through the day. We we're walking back from the green house to get ready for dinner when Harry got a letter from a giant barn owl.

"Harry who is thatfrom?" i heard Hermione say. Thats when i finally looked up to see his expression darken.

"Harry everything okay?" I said stepping towards him.

"Its Hagraid, buckbeaks to be sentaced to death." Harry looked at us with shock on his face. The trio went straight to Hagraids while i went to the libary to see if i could find anything to help Hagraid with. Which isn't working liked i hoped.

"Need help?" Emily said tossing me a Muffin and Cassie tossing Sargy the same thing.

"Ya i guess. How ya doing Cassie?" I said noding towards Cassie.

"I'm doing fine. Your not mad or anything are you? I feel like im intruding on something that wasn't suppose to be known to me and ya."The little first year said blushing. Which made me giggle a bit.

"Naw, if Emily says your trustworthy than you are." i said smiling at her. which made her smile even wider.

"Oh good, try that one up there. your secrets are safe with me." She said pointing to another book on animal rights. Perfect timing.

"What secrets? Hermione said coming around the corner.

"About who i'm crushing on." I said not looking up at all. I think lately i've slowly gotten better at telling them.

"Oh Well it has to be Harry, you're around him all the time." Hermione said turning the page in the book sitting on the table with a smirk on her face.

"Naw, me and Harry are just good friends. I tried that, try this one. Hows Hagraid doing?"

"Hes a mess but, i left the boys with him thinking i could be more help up here." Hermione said skimming the pages. The only sound to be heard for an hour now was pages turning or someone asking a quetion.

This continued on for 2 weeks later. The only time we left was to check on Hagraid, classes and homework. other than that we were in there searching which i think we put together a good case for Hagraid to present. I just hoped it was enough


	11. Chapter 11 Dad!

"I think this is the best thing i can do for him Sargy. I can go alone tonight please! You have to help Emily with her Transfigeration anyways." i was begging Sargy to let me go to Hagraids tonight with Harry, Ron and, Hermione. Our hard work didn't help Hagraid too much and tonight was the night for Buckbeak to die. Poor buddy. Other than helping Hagraid, My lifes been homework, Libary, Homework, Duties, Ministery, dogging Hermiones rants.

"Jasmine What if something happens with all those dementors around again?" Sargy said looking up from a scroll.

So apperently it hasn't been quite. A few weeks ago i was Walking back to the castle my self from Practice because i wanted a little extra help. A dementor appeared out of no where. Now i know this is stupid, but i usually leave my wand behind when we pracitce so it isn't in my way. I think If Sargy wasn't waiting by the door and noticed me taking a little too long, i would've been kissed on the spot. Since Then Emily and i arn't allowed outside with out a teacher or him.

"Sargy i can do the charm and i have my wand and Harry can please." I was on my hands and knees.

"If you arn't back before sunset, i will kick your ass Jasmine." He said sighing.

"YAY! Thanks!" I hugged him and ran off to dinner.

"Are we meeting by the doors? I wanna stop and drop of my cloak." I said sitting down next to Harry.

"Yepp 20 minutes after dinner." Hermione said lost in thought.

"Then i'll see you all then!" I siad digging into some chicken.

I was on my way down to Hagraids when Remus stopped me. "Jasmine can i have a word?" Remus said pulling me to the side.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Whats up Remus?" I said looking at hime but then my face fell from the look of conern on his face.

"I just need to let you know i'm leaving for the night, I forgot to take my potion one night this week." He said with a frown. "I just think this should be a saftey precaution. So if you need me wait till tomorrow."

"Alright Remus but be careful." i said walking away to the old man shaking his head at me with a small smile.

"Hey Jasmine, Becareful alright?" He said behind me.

"Remus i always am. but you be careful too." I said walking away after giving him a smile.

I ran down the hill to Hagraids hut and got to the door and knocked. I saw Buckbeak sitting there so i went to pet him while i waited for Someone to open the door. My face fell though when Dumbledore opened the door.

"Ahh good evening come in. What can we do for you?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. The minister was in the corner but stood up right away and bowed. I rolled my eyes but said my thanks.

"I am here to see Hagraid and his hard time tonight." I said standing straight.

"Oh well you shouldn't be out this late With Black still on the loose your highness. You should be going back to the castle. I can get someone to essscort you there." Fudge said stepping forward.

"Thats alright minister i understand but i wouldn't even be out this late if i didn't think a close personal friend needs me when things didn't go right." I turned to walk but but smirked when i heard.

"What are you talking about?" Fudge said.

"Well you see i think this case is wrong. Buckbeak is innocent. He wouldn't hurt anyone who followed the rules. Hes a vary nice bird but you wouldn't know that would you? I believe you didn't listen to all the witnesse from that day good bye everyone." I gave Hagraid a hug then walked out without looking back to hear the minister say "

"well Iets get this ovr with." Hagraid said stepping out behind me. I was standing on the porch looking at the empty place where the bird was minutes ago.

"The birds gone! WE MUST SEARCH THE GROUNDS! You did this didn't you?" Fudge said looking at me.

"Minister that bird is long gone for one and two i came out seconds before you did." I said rolling my eyes.

"No matter, he was there earlier when i let her in. Well i'd like some tea Hagraid. Extermiantior, we will no longer require your services tonight" Dumbledore said walking inside to chat with people. I started walking up the hill when i saw Him chop a pumpkin instead. I decided to take a walk by the lake tonight instead since i wasn't expected for a bit longer. I was just about to go when i heard Shouting then a dog growl. When i looked up the hill i saw a familiar dog run past me dragging Ron with him.

"Always the wrong night isnt it for me." i said looking up before chasing after them.

"RON DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!." i screamed before i heard two voices screaming after us. Of course Harry and Hermione were with him. Even better to this problem was they were running to the whomping willow! Problem? Not when you control water as in water inside plants to hold still so not only can i make it safely but so can my dad. I just got into the hole to slide down on the ground and see Ron Whimpering.

"Ron,are you okay?" Then i saw his ankle. "Come on lets go in this room for now till i can get help."

"Jasmine how did you do that out there? OW" Ron said while i dragged him in there,

"I had my wand Ron, didn't you see it?" I said thinking fast. Thanks goodness for once i did bring it. "JASMINE we can't go-we have to leave its the dog right there!" Ron started freaking out about. I turned to the corner to see the dog sitting there walk up to Ron ankle and walk back behind the door. i took this moment to turn around and take off my jacket. i tored off the sleeves to try and make a bandage for rons ankle. Thats when i heard screams from above us.

"Im sure they are fine right Ron." I siad assuming its Harry and Hermione coming to get Ron. Then i heard them slide in. "Yepp they ar-" Ron stopped mid sentace and was pointing in fear behind the door. Once Harry and Hermione walked in and saw Ron they ran over.

"?Ron are you alright?" Hermione said bending down to look at his ankle.

"ITS THE GRIMM HES AN ANIMAGUS!" Ron shouted pointing to the corner where stood Sirius Black.

"Siruis Really?" I said walking forward. Where i saw everyone give weird looks around.

"You know your mother use to say that to me all the time in school Jasmine." Siruis said with a smile on his face.

Hermione stood in front of Harry during our speech.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'd have to kill me first" She said in a shaky voice.

"No, only one will be dying tonight." Siruis said stepping forward all eyes on the Rat in Ron's hands.

"THEN IT WILL YOU!" Harry shouted going at Sirius. He had Sirius on the ground strangling him.

"HARRY STOP IT! EXPALLIARMS!" I shouted at Harry.

"Thank you Jasmine." Siruis said while i helped him up.

"Why would you do that JAsmine! HE betrayed my Parents!" Harry said with his wand now pointing at Siruis who pushed me behind his back.

"ARE YOU HELPING HIM? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" Hermione screamed nad had her wand pointed at siruis too.

"EXPALLIARMS!" Remus came into the room shouting.

"I leave you not even hour Jasmine and i get this sick heeling i need to check on you! Think what Sargy is thinking. AND YOU!" Remus said looking at Siruis.

"You know you're doing a good job at taking care of them Remus." Siruis said with a small smile on his face. Then the two men embrassed in a hug.

"Can we kill him Remus?" Siruis whispered excitedly.

"We should wait for the deme-" Remus couldn't even finish his sentace.

"I DID MY WAITING. 12 YEARS OF IT. TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT FOR REVENGE." Siruis screamed.

"Dad you need to relax. you"ll get you're time." I said huggin him around the wasit.

"FATHER!"Harry screamed.

"I TRUSTED BOTH OF YOU! STOP HES A WHY HE HAS BEEN MISSING CLASSES." Hermione screamed.

"How long have you known?" Remus said looking at Hermione.

"The day Professor Snape assigned the essay." Hermione said.

"Why don't i remember this?" Is started thinking outloud.

"You have proior commitments. My my thought you truly are the brightest witch of your age." Remus said.

"CAN WE DO IT NOW!." Siruis Screamed.

"Harry has a right to know why dad." i said looking at him.

"i know why, you betrayed my parents and now you want to kill me." Harry said stepping out.

"No Harry, Someone did betray your parents that night but it wasnn't Siruis. It was Peter Petgrew." Remus said calmly. then i heard the favorite spell of the night said again

"EXPLARIUMS! Revenge is a sweet thing. isn't it black." Snape said walking in.

"Serves please put aside your differences for tonight." i said walking in front

"move aside Jasmine." He whispered something before i could comprehend it i was pushed besides Ron and couldn't move. He titled his head towards harry to come forward with this wand at Sirius. I was about to scream when Harry casted his spell at Snape. I fell to the ground and really couldn't hear what everyone said till Sriuis came and took the rat from Ron.

"Jasmine can you help us a bit?" Siruis said noding his head to me.

I looked up and shrugged which met he got only with a wand. After a few hits the rat man came to.

"Remus..Siruis, my old friends! Jasmine oh i havn't seen you since you were a baby. You look so much like your mother and Harry! so much like your father!"Peter said coming up to each of us. Harry steped in front of me.

"We talk later?"I whipsered to Harry.

"Was this you're last secret?" Harry said to me.

"yes it is Harry. I'm sorry i didn't tell you. You would've never believed me."

"Then yes later." He said turing back in front of me.

"YOU SOLD JAMES AND LILLY TO VOLDEMORT DIDN't YOU!" Remus screamed at him

"I didn't mean too. Sirius what would you have done?" Peter looked to him for help which i could say would do no good.

"I'd rather die than betray my friends! YOUR TIME TO DIE!"Sirius screamed

"WAIT!" We both screamed at the same time.

"Childeren you don't understand." Remus said. Some how in that word Childeren something dumbledore told me clicked.

"I'm not a child Remus and we need to keep him alive to prove to the world that dad is innocent." I said with a little authority. Everyone looked Shoked except Remus who smiled.

"You're getting there. She is right we need to." Remus said looking at us all.

When we were walking out. Harry and Siruis were supporting ron while Hermione and Remus had wands on Peter which left me to think all about tonight. My best friends now know who my father is. Harry at lest will talk to me later but Ron and Hermione? Does this mean Hermione will stop trying to dig into my past? by the time we all got out i looked up at the stars coming and started thinking about what i saw...no it couldn't be! Before i could think of the matter anymore i saw the moonlight start to shine. It must have been instent but i rubbed my braclet hard.

"HARRY!" Harry and Siruis looked up from thier conversation to see the moonlight shinning through the clouds. Before anyone could blink i was already at Remus trying to push him back.

"HERMIONE GET PETER. COME ON REMUS!" I was screaming as pushing then dad came and tried to push me away. "Its too Dangerous." He said

"I've been doing this for 10 years now Dad i can handle this." i said back. Then I felt a hand grab me.

"I swear to god if you do anything else tonight to get into danger i will kick your ass and do something terrible to it Jasmine Shaw Lupin Black!"Sargy shouted at me with anger in his eyes. "Get back with the other 3 so i can help out here and run." Before we could take a step Remus changed. and Sargy was in front of us. The snape came into the picture "Potter and Jasmine you are both in trouble. Get in front of her I'll keep the other three as we go back slowly." Serves said slowly inching back. with everyone. but then i heard Siruis cry out and a crack sound i couldn't hold it anymore and bolted from behind Sargy as fast as i could to him. When i got there Remus was already running off then Harry came running down.

"Harry stay here and i will get Serves to help." i said running back but then i felt them coming. Then i felt something poke in my back. "If you come calmly then i won't have to hurt you princess." Peter said. So i slwoly started doing what he said.

"I need to tie my shoe." I bent down trying to tie my converse where i hid my wand. I was about to grab it when i felt the most unimaginable pain i've ever felt in my life hit me. It stopped a minute later. I was on the ground panting, trying to catch my breath. When i saw Peter land next to me.

"If you ever touch her again i swear you will be dead faster than you can turn around. you're lucky she needs me." Sargy said trying to pick me up but peter grabbed my arm first.

"You're highness The dark lord would be vary interested in you. Please reconsider." Sargy threw me onhis back where i grabbed on whle i saw him punch him again.

"Jasmine I swear what am i gonna do with you? Are you alright?" Sargy said to me.

"I'm just really tired, Sargy, really tired. Wheres my dad at?" I said feeling my eyelids start to fall.

"The ministery has him Jasmine but don't worry ill help take care of everything. Wait a bit longer to sleep the minister wants to talk to you and Emily. i'm but but your friends saw me fly and can prbely feel the wind gust im creating right now." Now that he mentioned it, i was freezing. I couldn't do it any longer. When i opened my eyes i was just beeing put into a bed next to Harry. Ron and Hermione were on the other side of the room glaring at me.£• "No i need to see Albus i have to talk to him now." I said trying to get up. I couldn't remember what it was but i remember it was important.

"Jasmine i'm sure it can wait, I will tell him about pettigrewl Sleep, you got hit with a strong curse."

and it started to all comign back slowly. "No i need to go now this is so important!" i said starting to get up again while looking at him. He was staring at me for a moment or two. I don't know what he saw there but something changed in his face. "You know don't you." He said quitely. All i could do was nod a little mad that he knew and didn't tell me but understood at the same time. Finally he helped me up as i ran from the roomj ingoring the shouts behind me all the way to teh stair case.

"Lemon Drops." I jumped on the steps going up not even bothering to knock. "Professor we need to talk." Dumbledore looked up from the minister who was about to floo out of here.

"Cornellis, i believe you should wait a moment longer." Dumbledore said looking up at him.•€

The minister could only nod but came back in. For the next 3 hours there was shouting, anger, concern and the most evedent, fear. The only thing anyone could agree on was to agree to disagree. The one thing that me agery was the minister wouldn't even take a moment to listen to me truly about my father but, thats a battle for another day.

"Albus whats going to happen next?" I said looking at the old man who lost the twinkle in his eyes slightly.

"I truly don't know but i believe Emily should go home in the morning and prepare for a vist from the minister later. I don't believe he will be keeping this a secret much longer Jasmine. I'm truly sorry about that." I sighed knowing before i walked in the door that was gonna happen.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Truthfully hours to months. I really have no idea but, he isn't gone to take this lying down Jasmine. He won't believe it but we all know what this means tonight."

"If Peter Petrigrew is out there the death eaters will form again which means we may have our worst fear come true. Which means we have to hope that SArgy slowed him down enough for someone to catch up with him." I said outloud thinking."Albus that prophecy can not come true Harry heard. Does he even know what it means?"

"No, i don't think he truly does. I hope he doesn't. Its not the time yet for him to know thiss and everything."

"I get it. I think i need to go sleep now and talk to the other two. Do you mind if we come back in a few weeks?"

"I have no issues. Goodbye Jasmine." He said getting up and walking around. I started walking down the steps to see see Sargy standing there.

"If you think you're leaving my sight anymore, you are crazy. you're in toruble too still. I said be back by sunset. So tell me everything that happened." So i jumped into my long story of the night. When we go to the common room i was onSargys back already asleep. All i remember was hearing Sargy saying "what are you doing here? I think you caused enough damage to both of them tonight."

The only thing i remember saying was "Stop fighting. Lets just sleep right here."


	12. Chapter 12 The Ocean Side

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has been reading my story :) tons more people than i though :) so i really do appreciate this. BUT this is the last chapter :) of this story. I will have the sequal up with in 1 week today. SO STAY POSTED! :D i do like reviews so i can get an idea of what you liked or didn't like. I also wanna say i know this was short. but im positive the next one is longer. :) i really do appendice the reads and the messages i have gotten really helped me go :) i will stick to posting about once a week or two. depends on work :) thanks again now onto this!.

"I thought i told you she isn't ready to talk today yet?" I heard Sargy say the next morning. I could feel the sun on my face but i didn't feel like opening my eyes. I could remember everything from yesterday and i was scared to face today.

"I just wanna see that shes okay is all. The others are gone for now." I heard a vary familiar voice say.

"No, this is all you're fault and you know it! Just leave her alone before you completly destroy her life this year." I heard the first voice say again.

"Boys leave her alone." I heard a younger female voice say.

"I just wanna talk to her. I promised her." I heard the last boy say again in a quiter tone.

"Then give her room, Sargy go outside the door and Harry go eat breakfest, i'll wait for her okay?" I heard two sets of feet shuffle away but two voices also grumbling thier differences still.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" I asked Emily.

"Truthfully? I think they are jelous of each other but its unknown what of yet to me. You okay? Sargy told me everything this morning. Then Harry poped in around 4 and then 9 like now." Emily said smiling. " You know, he doesn't hate you at all. In fact, he compeltly understands."Emily said with a smug look on her face

"Oh really? Then why havnt we heard cheers all arond yet? The ministery got dad." I said frowning.

"Actully i need to tell you some more..." Emily dove into the story of time travel of Hermione and Harry.

"Wow so everyone is okay now right?" I said with a bit of hopefulness.

"Kinda Jasmine, Minister Twinkie isn't listening to Dumbledore about Peter and what could happen if they don't look for him. Of course though he sees no point in looking for a dead man." Thats when i realized how stupid Fudge truly was.

"Emily is he STUPID! Why won't he listen to us!" i screamed

"Shhhh calm down, and ya but im surpised you havn't asked the most important thing yet. Ron and Hermione ring a bell?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Are they umm...Well whats the story?" i said not thinking of one yet.

"Jasmine there is no story this time. You need to tell them the truth. They are okay with dad but the fairy thing you need to tell them. If they are truly your friends, then they will understand. Lets go to the kitchen and get some lunch early since we have talked through breakfest." Emily said helping me up. We walked out the door to see Sargy standing there with a frown.

"I think i need to appolgise. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt Jasmine. It was one of the stupidest things i could do and i understand if you'd like a new guard."Sargy said with a strong voice.

All i did was sigh" Your stupid ya know. If anything you still saved me Sargy. You're stuck with me." I ran up and hugged him. It took him a bit but he returned it.

"I should be sorry for not coming back insteading of walking around the lake and for running off after Siruis." I said looking at him.

"I think you got a good enough punishment if not worse. Lets get you full. I have a feeling tonight will not be you're night. Besides You will be meeting the Minister at the Minstery of Magic for a photo up and to say about your new friendship." He said over his shoulder.

i still couldn't get away from that? "Whats gonna happen then?"

"Hopefully nothing, but i guess we won't know till then i guess. So why worry about something we don't know yet?" Emily said looking at me.

"Hey Sargy can we meet you there?" Emily said to him who rolled his eyes but walked a few feet ahead of us. "Jasmine I did a lot of thinking that night when you left about everything. We need to stop worrying about us. No matter what, we arn't ever goning to be normal. We need to stop worrying about us and worry about all the people at home. Its not just us saying sure to something. If the death eaters are coming back, we need to be prepared."

Emily then walked ahead with Sargy. I was a little stuned at her speech but she was right. This isn't just us anymore and i gotta get over that.

"HEY Sargy, I'm gonna see Remus." He waved me off as i turned the few turns to his room to hear some of my favorite records playing.

"Remus, did you know i was coming?" I said sitting on his desk which i picked up the old map from. Ah i see you still have this. Ever gonna give it back?" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll be leaving by floo tomorrow if u wanna join."

"Naw, Who told you to run away now?" i said looking at him packing his stuff.

"I have a feeling that parents won't want a wearwolf teaching thier students." he said sadly smiling.

"Well thier are screwed. I was raised by one and i think it was the best thing ever. I mean i think i turned out okay." I added with a small smile  
>"I think you're a little bit of a dork but okay non the less." I heard the familair voice say from the doorway.<p>

"And what you're not weird Harry?" I said turning around to look at the laughing boy.

"I am with her professor. You are the best teacher we have had for D.A.D.A. "

"i really do appericate that Harry. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh ya, Ron and Hermione wanna talk Jasmine. What ya gonna tell them?" He said with a cursious look on his face. I looked at Remus who had the same look on it too.

"The truth they deserved to know months ago. The world will know in weeks anyways. Emily was right. Its time i worry about the people." I said standing up.

"Good job." Remus said with a warm smile on his face.

"Alright Harry lead the way." Harry and me walked for a ways till we were outside and i saw that the other two were under a tree by the water.

"i thought you'd like it better." Harry said blushing a bit.

"Actully i do. Its really calming thanks Harry. Okay i can do this."

As i got closer to them i started to realx and think 'if they truly are my friends then they will accept this and move on.

"Hello guys" i said cherrfully sitting accross from them. Ron smiled Hermione glared.

"So i have a lot to explain i guess." I said feeling a little saddened but determined.

"Yes you do Jasmine Black, if that is your real name." Hermione said with a glare.

"Hes innocent and so am I. I'm not evil as you think Hermione." I said looking atraight at her.

"What is your full nam?" She said suspicious.

"Princess Jasmine Shaw Black. Lupin is my godfather but Siruis is my father." I said with out missing a beat. Ron looked confussed and Hermiones eyes widened.

"You're one of them! HOW COULD YOU!" she Screamed standing up

"Oh Hermione give it a rest and listen." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Now what does she mean?"

"I'm half fairy Ron. I'm that royalty Hermiones been complaing about for weeks now." i said looking at him. to my surpise he started laughing. wait hes laughing?

"I'm sorry but it makes scense. That guy Sargy has to be your guard then because there is no way he can be in first and third year classes. Oh this is just ahh. So why tell us now?" Ron said with a serious face on.

"The ministery is having a public meeting with us in a few weeks because we are not seeing eye to eye on some issues" i saId slowly trying to think if this is the best way to word it.

"What kind of issues?"Harry said with a frown.

"Things i can't say. You'll have to get use to secrets now Harry. I can't tell you guys everything that happens all the time only sometimes." I said laughing a bit at his sour face.

"What element do you have then?" Hermione said a little cursious.

"All. My best though is water so far since thats what we practice right now." I said as i made some water splash abover her head, then moved the tree a bit.

"Wow, thats pretty wicked Jasmine. Wheres your wings at then?" Ron said smiling.

"She won't get those till shes 15. Wait now i know who you are now. I read about you and wow."

"I guess we are over that you understand why i didn't tell you about my father correct? I mean no offense but no one would believe me." I said shying away.

"I'm not gonna lie im a little mad about that Jasmine. but i understand i guess." Harry said uncertainly."JASMINE!" I saw Shane come running towards us waving with a smile on his face.

"I guess i'll be back in a bit." I said to the group walking over to meet Shane.

"Hey i wanted to ask you something?" Shane said coming up to me. Humm what shall this be?

"Hey umm shoot then." I said with a small smile.

"My Parents are getting tickets to the Quiddtch world cup this year and i was woundering if you wanted to come." Shane said with a smile.

"Actully i'm already going. So ill just meet up with you there if i can." I said with a smile.

"Oh okay ill take that. Then ill see you around unless i can owl you this summer?" He said.

"I would like that alot Shane." i said smiling back. I gave him a hug and went back to my friends. I saw harry and Ron in the water swimming and Hermione laying agnist the tree reading a book which looked like the one i let Harry burrow about my heritage.

"Your blushing and smiling still. When are you gonna ask him out?" Hermione said her eyes not leaving the book.

"He wants to see me this summer." i said with a giant smile.

"Have fun. Maybe this summer we can also try again. I was so determined to find what you're secrets were that i really didn't get to build a friendship with you." Hermione said looking at me.

"Hermione, That would make me vary happy as can be." We talked for an hour then jumped in to swim with the boys and enjoy the last night at Hogwarts for this year.

...LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Harry why arn't you asleep?" i said looking up from my muisc book to see Harry Walking over to me from the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep. i got all of tomorrow on the train to do that. I was just thinking you know there is something i didn't tell you yet." He said sitting next to me.

"And what could that be Harry? i said looking up with a smile.

"You're dad is my godfather. They were friends in school i guess." Harry said looking up

"Naw i knew that. i thought it was funny." i said looking up with him.

"Why didn't you tell me that at lest." He said in a quiter voice.

"Because you wouldn't believe me if i said i over heard it somewhere. Anything else to ask Potter?" i said with a chuckle.

"Actully yes. In the hospital wing, Before i woke up, Hermione said you were arguing with Sargy about seeing Dumbledore about something important. Then she reminded me you can see the future in the stars. What was it?" He turned his burning eyes to look me in the eyes.

"Harry i can't tell you in case this changes events. And truthfully i only know a part of it. Changes are coming and i'm not sure if it will be good or bad yet." i said looking at him with a frown. He continued to stare at me for a moment longer like my eyes would tell him the truth.

"You like that Shane guy right?" Harry said looking at me with what was that jelousy in his eyes?

"Ya i kinda do. But things change over the summer so we shall see. Besides, i have a feeling i will be seeing all of you." I said with a silly smile. Harry laughed and just pushed my shoulder and thats what started our famous random midnight talks. We sat there for hours talking laughing and just having a good time.

I remember waking up to see jasmine throwing a pillow in my face.

"You two are such dorks."Emily said rolling her eyes. I saw Harry on the floor looking for his glasses. "Kicked him off the couch or something Jasmine?" Emily was laughing hard as she could be by this point

"No I got down durning the morning sometime. I guess we better get going to breakfrst then." Harry said getting up and pulling me with him.

"You're not gonna date that guy or anything? "Harry said with a look of disquest.

"I just might and watch out but i might HUG him good bye!" I said beeing all dramatic and laughing at Harrys look of disquest.

"You are soooo weird. I guess i get why you are here so much but doesn't your mom have family or even Sriuis? I know hes a pureblood but doesn't he have family?" Said Harry said with a funny look.

"Umm actully its just the three of us. Dads Family is a well know dark pure blood. Hes a misfit like us. My moms brother last i knew of was working for the man. So he could be alive or dead for all i know. Heck i guess all my realtives work for him then. Kinda sucks but i'd rather be with Remus." I said looking ahead.

"Oh i'm sorry, i didn't know." Harry said quitely.

"Harry, its okay because non of you knew. Its quite normal to ask these things because i can tell you them all now. I can tell you guys almost anything you want now."

"Then when can i vist? Emily said 24/7 food and it sounds like heaven to me!" Ron said walking up behind us with Emily and Cassie laughing at him.

"Maybe some day soon Ron but i promise you can all come if you would like. Wheres the other two wierdos?" I said to them,

"Hermiones talking to Sargy about home life back there." Emily said rolling her eyes. "Its a fascinating expierence to learn from!" We all started laughing till i heard.

"Cani talk to you two a moment." Serves said walking over to us.

"Sure, we'll meet you guys in the great hall." i said waving them aside.

"Come on Cassie you can sit with us while we wait for the trouble makers." Ron said to a beaming Cassie.

"I think i should appolgise for how i acted this year to you. A house or nothing else can change our friendship." Serves said smiling at me.

"Its alright. I think i need to appolgise for running off towards Remus the other night too. " I said with a sheepish smile. Which in return got me a scowl and a lecture on not running off to in all a good end of the year.

Cassie eventually went off to her table for the day to look for someone. Then after the end of the year feast friends stood up and were hugging each other and giving out address for owls .I had lots of people come up and hug me and tell me to owl them somtime. It was a great day really.

"Hey Jasmine, i wanted to know if you wanted to come to the burrow this summer? My dad said he has a surpise for us all." Ron said with a smile. Geee wounder what the surpise is. i thought with a smile. Yes i told the minister it would only be fair to give tickets his greatest employee this summer and some extras for friends.

"i would love to Ron, Send me an owl when you want us." i said with a hug. Before i could blink i was already on the train ride home. Hermione had her nose in a book again. Ron and Harry were playing Chess in the corner and Cassie ran off to see Emily when a thought occured to me.

"Sargy where are we going?" I said Startled at not asking yet.

"My home, You have a lot to explain to everyone at home." He said with a smile

"No one is to thrilled about this are they?" I started frowning.

"Actully about 75 % of them are. The rest are angered but they don't matter. Only you two do." He said with a big smile.

"Lies you matter too there. Roland is picking us up again?" I threw over my bag.

"Umm kinda, There will be a few others around to help if needed." He said quitley.

"UGHHHH I guess its something i gotta live with though. Okay. Sleep now." I said snuggling into my seat.

"Jasmine its time to go." Harry said shaking me awake.

"Now everyone better be prepared to write me alot." Hermione was saying to the boys. It was final good byes for now.

"Hermione havn't you learned? I'm terrible at sending owls out." Ron siad with a laugh.

"Thats fine Harry and Jasmine will write to me all the time." Hermione said turning to us

"Uhhh sure Hermione." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey Hermione you said you wanted a list of books?" Sargy said to her dragging her away. I then looked over to See Harry staring at the train sadly.

"Hey Don't be excited you're busy year is over. I have a feeling it won't be next year either." I said looking at Harry with a sad smile.

"You'll tell me some day?" He said

"I Promise i will always tell you before its too late." I sad giving him a hug.

"Roland is waiting, lets go you have alot of things to do." Sargy said pulling me a bit.

"I'll owl you all real soon! Mabye you can come vist this summer! BYE!" I said hugging my friends bye and walking with Sargy through the wall to see 4 other fairiies standing there with carts to take us home for the summer.

"By the way, Remus finally took you're advice and bought a house and i think you're really gonna like living by the sea." Sargy said with a smile.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face Till i was ain my room waiting for Remus to come home. This was gone to be a great summer. I was gonna seee my friends soon. I was over the world knowing me. My crush invited me to a game. I was seeing a quiddtch match. For just a moment too i forgot what i saw and at that moment i vowed i wouldn't let this ruin my summer.

In another Part of the country A lone Rat started whinning from dragging a blanket wrapped thing for miles now to a safe place to be for the night. If you blinked you wouldve missed the rat turn in to a small rat like man panting heavily. He walked out of the trunk to a small river a few feet away and picked berries from a bush next to it. He brought the items to the trunk and un wrapped the blanket to see a small baby with long arms and legs with paleish skin.

"My Lord drink and eat please to try and get your strength back. You will be thrilled to know i have your wand too like you asked." The Rat man said while giving the food to the now vary weak thin man.

"Wormtail you will be rewarded for this. Hold out you're left for arm for me. We will be moving again to an old house on the hill top." The snake like man said.

"If i may ask my lord what is in the house?" Wormtail said while holding out his arm.

"It is riddle Manor, where the plan shall come together. Weather it be this year or next i will destroy the boy and get the girls. I have something of thiers they will want back that they know of." The Riddle said.

"My lord will the others be there?" Wormtail said again

"All my loyal Deatheaters will be there to start to welcome back the great lord Voldemort." They moved on from there to the house to start planning.


End file.
